Book One: Shattered Future
by Dstar504
Summary: Tidus becomes Sin instead of killing Yunalesca in Zanarkand. But Yuna doesn't die. Of course this leaves her with scars, scars that might help her defeat Sin, and rescue Tidus. An adventure of what if's and love. Part one in the What Could of Been Series.
1. To Take the Place of the Father

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX but I have played the game sooo much that I think I should.

**Chaper1**

The room was silent as Yunalesca descended down the stairway in front of them. Her mere presence was enough to stun every one into the quiet that has absorbed the room. Yuna looked at her companions and thought back on the room behind them, an empty summon. Nothingness, just like her heart felt like now. A large bottle of emptiness. Everything she had worked for was fake, there was no final summon. Or the final summon she thought existed did not. And she was fading, falling, and had no where to run. And Yunalesca continued to descend upon them. Tidus looked at her, his blue eyes baring a sadness she wished they didn't. Because that sadness was for her, and she didn't want it. What she was doing was to bring happiness to the people of Spira. So why, standing here now, did she think it was more than that? Finally Yunalesca was upon them, her sliver hair shimmered and the souls of the unsent swirled around them, her soft voice broke her thoughts, "welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose. You must choose the one whom I will change...to become the fayth of the Final Summoning."

As the group gasped around her she felt her blood run cold. Memories of conversations flashing though her mind, Seymour's words ringing in her ears, _"Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this... I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"_

And now she understood his words, what they were about. She had been confused when he had first said them but now, now she understood. And with certain clarity her world faded into black. Everything had been a lie, everything. And she could hardly breath. And Tidus was still looking at her, and she was drowning in his eyes, scared that if she looked away she would stop drowning and wake up. And this would be far to true for her to deal with, and then Yunalesca spoke again, and once again she was snapped from her world of falsehoods and into the real world, "there must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path."

Yuna looked up at Yunalesca her eyes filled with apprehension and fear. And she nodded, and looked up at Yunalesca, "do you mind if we think this over?"

Yunalesca said nothing but walked back up the stairs leaving the others in the room. And every one was silent, except for Tidus, as usual, he was never silent. Ever, even when he had found out that she was going to die he hadn't been silent. He had continued to talk, continued to be himself. But the thing was that even though he continued to be himself there was a sadness in his voice, every time he spoke, all the time. And now he looked at her, "I'll do it."

Yuna some how had know this would come from his mouth, and she had feared it. But now looking at him she saw that this is what he wanted to do, he wanted to help her. Work for her goals even if she didn't want him dead, the next Sin. Auron sighed and looked at the boy he had sworn he would protect, there was nothing he could do to stop him. Just like he hadn't been able to stop Braska, or Jecht. Rikku looked up at him trying to get him to say something and when he did it was not what she wanted to hear, "so be it."

The group moved up to the room where Yunalesca awaited, leaving Yuna and Tidus alone in the room. Yuna looked up at him, tears in her eyes, this was the last time they would talk. So she was going to make the best of it, and she ran into his arms. He embraced her and let her cry, her warm tears hitting his clothes. She looked up at him, "I love you."

Tidus looked back at her, "I know. I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her, the world around them faded and she found that he too was crying. His tears hitting her face, as the two of them faced oblivion. She clung to him, her life line. And finally when they stopped, when their love had been confirmed they let go. And she reached for his hand, the two of them walking up the steps.

When they reached the room that Yunalesca was in they found themselves staring at the stars, and the night sky, "have you chosen the one to become your fayth? Who will it be?"

Tidus stepped forward onto the circle that was to be the space for the final summoning. Yuna stepped next to him, "I have, he will do it."

Yunalesca eyed them both and found something that had her questioning the results of the summoning. And it shone from both of them, love a love so pure that she could hardly find the power to stand it. Also there was a firm belief that what they were doing was right, and finally the boy standing next to her looked as if he would protect her, even during what was to progress. And she was scared, but that was to be for another time. Yuna stepped up to the plat form and Jecht appeared in front of her, he looked at her and then at his son, "I see. Well son, come to walk in your fathers foot steps? I had thought you would think of a way to end this."

Tidus shook his head, "no, I no longer want to end this. Only protect Yuna. And I will. I still will think of something."

"You're young boy. Nothing you do will help."

Tidus looked his father in the eyes, "I hate you."

Jecht only smiled a sad smile, he had known his boy would say this. And he did deserve it after all he had put Tidus through, so he took it, "I know, I know. Let's do this shall we?"

Tidus and Yuna nodded and Tidus stood next to his father. And Yuna began to dance again. As she always did. And Tidus watched, watched as she danced to save people. And the circle around them started to glow, reaching up into the heavens. Suddenly he saw it, Sin was swimming above them. Around them, and Tidus felt mind numbing pain. And Yuna continued to dance, he watched her and sent all of his love out to her. All his wants and his dreams for her future. And it was only then that she faltered and looked at him, both green and blue eyes she knew that even now he was thinking of a way for her not to die. And yet they both knew it was too late. Tidus started to shimmer his body disappearing and he started to turn into a spirit, flying straight towards Yuna as the fayth did. And as he did so he remembered all the good times, and knew he was about to kill Yuna. And it was then that he hit her, regret for his actions, and a strong will to protect her slamming into her body. And Yuna felt him enter, and warmth spread though out her body, and she felt loved. Above her Sin let out a cry and it's body burst into thousands of unsent. And Yuna saw a creature shimmer out of Sin and into the Aeon that she had created. And as it hit her Aeon she felt a force slam into her. And fling her from the summoning circle.

As she skidded backwards and looked up at the faces around her, and then at the summoning circle she saw inside of it Yunalesca in her place and watched with awe as Yunalesca began to dance as if under the control of something else and realized that it was supposed to be her dancing uncontrollably and wondered why it wasn't her. Then the voice of Tidus surrounded her, _"Told you I wouldn't let you die."_

And she fainted.

**A/N: What's going on? Why did Yuna live? And what voice was that in her head? Reviwes would be nice by the way.**


	2. To Save Him

Disclaimer: FFX, not mine, story, mine, Aeons not mine, Anima, should be mine… you get the picture.

A/N: I had to write the next chapter just so you understand what in the hell happened in the first.

Last time: Tidus died and became Sin. Yuna lived, why and how is that possible?

**Chapter 2**

Yuna sat in the air ship, her eyes looking over to the window. Everyone was happy, everyone except her. Didn't any of them understand that Tidus was Sin? That Tidus was going to be killed by another summoner? That he wouldn't be coming back? She was sure that they did, but they were still happy, happy for her. And her smiles were still fake, still pretend. And she was beginning to hate them. It had been a long week, a long, long week. She had tried to contact Bevelle and tell them that she had defeated Sin in hopes that they would quickly work on disbanding her status as a traitor, but there was no such luck. So she was stuck in the Al Behd air ship, sitting on a seat looking over the world of Spira. And it was there in her small room that she let the tears fall, warm on her hands that were clasped together in her lap. And she buried her face in her hands, and just sat there crying. Crying for a lost love, crying for an unjust Calm, and crying for herself. She was mid sob when she heard the voice in her head, _"Do not cry."_

Yuna looked up and around, but found no one. The voice came from no where that she could find in the ship even as she searched high and low. And she started to cry again, now not only was he dead, but she was hearing his voice. And she continued to cry, tears still falling when she heard it again, _"Do not cry Yuna."_

This time Yuna knew that she had heard something and she called out into the empty room, "Who is this?"

"_You don't recognize my voice Yuna? I suppose not, being Sin makes it hard to understand my voice but it's me."_

Yuna felt like laughing, she was going crazy. She was hearing Tidus's voice in her head. Sin was talking to her, and she was going crazy. Like the people in the stories that got too close to sin and got infected by its toxins. She got up shaking her head; she would not let Tidus's death get to her, not if it was going to drive her insane. She opened the door of her room and started the long walk back to the cockpit of the air ship. She was mid stride when she ran into Wakka on the way there, "I've been forgiven ya?"

Yuna put up a fake smile, "Really? Just you? Why?"

Yuna had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer, but felt obliged to ask any way, "They said that any one who said that we were only doing what you said, under thrall or something would be let go."

She had been right; Wakka had once again chosen Yevon over everything. It was as if he wanted to. But despite all her musing she couldn't figure out why. She looked at him, "Did any one else chose to be forgiven?"

Wakka shook his head, "No, every one else chose to remain ya know? But Kimahri is going to go back to Gagazet and rebuild."

Yuna nodded she had figured this the course of action was going be taken by Kimahri long before the words came out of Wakka's mouth. Kimahri was just like that he was loyal to a fault and it was something that made her just the prouder of him. Always trying to make thing better for every one. And she nodded at him and moved behind him. Not looking him in the face. She continued to walk forward and as she did so she heard the voice in her head again, _"He cares for you Yuna. Don't be too mad at him."_

Yuna laughed again, "Why can I hear you?"

Tidus for one, was finally happy that she had come to some sort of agreement in her mind and realized it was him. She could fell his recrudescent happiness, yet underneath it was something dark and dismal, something not quite human, something evil. And it was this that she came to call Sin. For she knew that was what it was but some how she knew that she was not talking to Sin. But to Tidus, and he replied, _"I'm guessing it has to do something with how you survived, maybe we're connected you know? You weren't supposed to live."_

"But I did," Yuna said smiling for the first time.

And as she smiled she realized that she might be crazy, and even if she was she didn't care. She could talk to Tidus, and she could hear him, and feel him around her. And that was for now enough, _"Yeah, you really did."_

Yuna nodded and a look of determination spread over her face, and she knew what she had to do. She ran back into her room, into her closet and pulled out an outfit that she had brought with Tidus while they were in Luca. He had told her it made her look "sexy", and so she had commenced to buy it. Also the shop owner had told her it was one of the new fangled dresses that gave you powers… She realized that Tidus was still looking and sighed, "Tidus cut the link. I'm changing."

As he did she felt the change come over her body. She could no longer feel him. It was as if all power had flown from her body and left her bereft of the will power to stand. But she started to dress and slowly she began to feel better the strength returning to her body. This she figured was just some sort of withdrawal that she would have to get used to. She quickly changed into the outfit in front of her and smiled at the way she looked in the mirror. The outfit was short, short jeans, a sleeveless white blouse that had a very large v neck that was kept in place by a black symbol. A silk piece of fabric hung at her waist and it was striped blue and white. Finally large blueish boots topped of the outfit. She then quickly grabbed her summoning staff and hurried to the bridge of the airship.

Half way there the connection between she and Tidus reopened and she heard his voice, _"You decent yet?"_

"I'm decent."

"_So what is this all about anyways?"_

"You're Sin right? Well I figure who knows more about Sin than Sin? We could use this link to figure out how to kill it and save you!"

She could feel Tidus's approval of her plan and smiled to her self. The link fell dead, but she knew they were still connected. By the time she got to the bridge every one was staring at her. Mostly it was Auron who found what she was wearing ludicrous. Every one else was staring at the staff that she held in her hands and knew with dread what it meant. Rikku walked up to her cousin, "Are you insane Yunie? After what happened last time? Do you want to die for real?"

Yuna shook her head, "I'm not going to die this time either. And as to my position in Bevelle I've already got that covered. We are going to get the Aeons that aren't in the temples."

Lulu could only gape at the girl in front of her, she loved Yuna to death, but what was she thinking? Getting involved in summoning again would only lead to bad things. Bad things and death, she voice her opinion, "How do you know you won't die?"

Yuna's answer was simple, "I've got Sin guiding me."

**A/N: Does everyone understand what's going down now? Oh and reviews would be nice…**


	3. The Raven Haired Girl

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns it all those lucky bastards…

Last time: Yuan is connected to Tidus/Sin and is now going to try and use that to save Tidus… apparently she's also wearing something that Tidus thought was "sexy."

**Chapter 3**

Yuna stood looking over the island of Besaid. She hadn't been back here since she had been declared a traitor and just seeing it put her mind at ease. Of course none of the towns people could know that she was there. If they found her, she would be marked and thrown in jail again. And this she couldn't stand, she had hated it in jail. It was dark and confusing, and she had been scared. She was only at Besaid for one reason, and that was too see Wakka off, and too say good bye to a place that she would never see again. It wasn't as if she was ever going to escape the brand of traitor. Rikku came up to her, "what's the matter Yunie?"

Yuna looked up at her green eyed cousin and smiled slightly. Her mouth a small line, "I'm going to miss this place," she felt a tug on her heart, "he does too."

Rikku had been the first of her guardians to accept that she was connected to sin, to Tidus. And she had thanked her cousin for that. No one understood what it was like to be connected to something so evil and yet so pure at the same time. And it was so hard to concentrate, for she saw the world with two eyes. One evil, one good, and the good one was fighting. Tidus was fighting to keep her a float, keep the evil out. Rikku brought out of her thoughts by sitting next to her, "I bet he does. This is where he met you? Remember?"

And she remembered, how she had just been a young summoner. How she had come out the chamber, her body covered in a cold sweat. She had looked up and seen him, wondered who he was. Her body growing weaker as she stood there, and then she only remembered words, and falling. And seeing him run to try and catch her, of course Kimari had beat him. But it was the thought that had mattered, "yeah I remember."

_"you're not the only one."_

Yuna smiled at the voice that only she could hear. Finally Auron walked over to her and looked down at her, "it's time to go."

Yuna nodded and they started up the path. It was half up the path that Yuna heard the scream and took off up the path. Rikku behind her, they reached the bridge and found a woman with short raven hair in battle. She was surrounded by Condors and the two girls didn't think twice before jumping into battle Yuna pulled out her staff and Rikku her specially customized red daggers. The Raven haired girl was surprised at the help and then shocked at who had come to aid her, "you're the traitors aren't you?"

Yuna looked up at the woman in front of them, taking in what she was wearing. It was a black leather outfit decorated with shinny bobbles. She had huge black boots, and on her face was a no nonsense look. Yuna nodded and attacked her rod hitting and causing an instant KO. Rikku was taunting her enemy and dogging it's attacks while stealing from it, the raven haired one looked at Rikku and as if she had known the girl all her life spoke, "don't get cocky."

Rikku looked up from her battle and this gave the bird just the chance it was looking for. It stuck quick and deadly. Yuna groaned and cast cure on the damaged girl and then watched as the new woman took down another bird, leaving on left. Yuna then cast a devastating Holy and they watched as the bird turned into Pyreflies, Yuna now took this time to look at the raven woman, "yes. Were are the traitors. But we did noting wrong, and I will take nothing back."

The raven woman nodded, "I know. Names' Paine."

Yuna nodded and stuck out her hand, Paine regaured it for a second before shaking it. Yuna smiled and Rikku just bounced around her cousin watching the exchange take place. By this time Auron had caught up with the two girls and was watching them interact with the total stranger, Rikku saw him first and bounced over to him, "isn't it neat? Her name's Paine!"

Auron looked at both Yuna and Paine who happened to be chatting admirably over something and moved so that he was near them. He found that they were talking about the lives that they lived. Paine wouldn't say much, only that she too was being chased by the Yevon government. Yuna was only nodding and was paying rapt attention, "_Yuna, we need to get off the main road. Now!"_

Tidus's voice caused Yuna to blink, then his words hit her and she looked at every one, "we need to move. And quick."

It didn't take much for the group to jump off the bridge and onto the road beneath them. A few seconds latter the sound of horses and men talking was heard, the sounds stopped a top the bridge and all those under the bridge remained totally still, the voices above them continued to talk, "are you sure you saw them?"

"Yeah, some where on Besaid the source said."

The sound of voices started to die down as the carriage moved away and finally the group under the bridge came out from hidding and Auron took this time to laugh, "that was close."

Yuna nodded and then turned to Paine, "I know we just met, but I could use all the help I could get, will you be my guardian?"

Paine's voice sounded shocked, "you'd still try to be a summoner after all they did to you?"

Yuna shook he head, "it's not that. Sin killed the one I loved when I killed him, this time, it's personal. It's not about them, not at all, it's about me."

Paine studied Yuna for a few seconds and then nodded, "okay fine. But if this is just some sort of Yevon tick consider me gone."

Auron huffed at Paine, and Rikku smiled. Yuna hit a small button on a watch she was wearing and the air ship flew into close range. It opened it's hatch and Paine, Rikku, Yuna, and Auron climbed on. They were met with a very fussy Lulu who had found that upon awakening that everyone was gone, and that she had not been included. She looked rather cross at Yuna who just shrugged and pointed at Rikku who then pointed at Auron. At this Lulu let out an exasperated sigh and went back into the airship.

Everyone gathered at the bridge and had there eyes on Yuna, "what do we do now?" Rikku asked.

Yuna looked up, "well Tidus and I have been talking it over and we both agree. Macalania needs a new high summoner. If we can get them on our side, and then get the Aeon there we will be in better shape. I know getting them on our side would be hard considering that we killed there last high summoner, but it's worth a shot."

The others agreed with her rationalization so a course to Macalania temple was set. And the group of renegades continued their journey.

**A/N: Okay I took some liberties and changed Paine's char background a little bit. And I know the scene between her and Yuna was rushed… oh reviews would be nice. Also I'm going to be gone for a week…**


	4. The First Summon

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Last time: We met Paine, Paine isn't the Paine from FFX-2 that we remember cause I took liberties and changed her persona. She's part of the team now… oh! Yuna has a plan! A really good plan I swear it!

**Chapter 4**

Yuan shivered and sighed. She didn't remember Macalania being so cold. She shivered again and looked over at Rikku who looked overly comfy in her White Mage outfit. Yuna was jealous and any one who looked at her would know. Not only that but her head hurt, trying to keep the greatest evil from invading her mind and figuring out a way to beat her was hard work. Tidus seemed to be helping best he could but in the end Tidus couldn't really do much since he was that evil. She blew on her hands, after a while Rikku noticed her discomfort and gave her the dress sphear that she was wearing. Yuna thanked her and quickly changed into it, of course now Rikku was cold. And as she gripped her body trying to warm herself up Yuna felt guilty. Auron noticed Rikku's plight and being rather immune to cold lent her his coat. Rikku smiled and looked up at him, "thanks."

Tidus was laughing in Yuna's head. Yuna sighed, "what is so funny?"

_"He likes her, I couldn't see it before but he likes her."_

Yuna took this time to change from speaking out loud to talking to him mentally, _"What? No! That's icky! He's too old for her!"_

_"That's an understatement."_

Yuna's face screw up and everyone looked at her, she waved them off, _"what do you mean?"_

Tidus remained silent and Yuna sighed and held her head again. It was about this time that she looked up and saw the temple. Everyone remained quiet as Yuna entered the temple, the priest was the first to see her and stop her from coming inside, "the traitor is not allowed to enter."

"I wish to speak to the priest in charge of this temple."

The man in front of them seemed to consider what Yuna was saying and finally nodded and let her in. When they reached the inside of the temple Yuna was faced with a very angry priest. Yuna bowed, "can we speak in private?"

"No. If you have anything to say traitor, you can say it in front of the Gods."

A scowl of anger appeared on Yuna's face and she quickly drew it back before anyone could see it. She flipped her hair and looked him in the eyes defiantly, "I wish to become your high summoner, since you don't have one. I know that I am a traitor, but I wish to do good."

Yuna could see the priest laughing at her, mocking her for coming to see him. For even trying what she was trying. Of course he was silent, but she knew that's what he was doing. Inside Yuna was a whirlwind of emotion. She was getting sick of this, sick of people telling her she was wrong that she wasn't worth anything. Tried of people dying for a cause that was unjust. And when the priest answered she felt like strangling him, "you?" he almost sneered, "you want to help us? After all you did? After killing our high summoner you want to take his place? Are you mad?"

Yuna felt mad, not the crazy mad mind you, she felt mad with anger. But she as all ways remained calm. She nodded and motioned for the rest of the group with her that it was time to go. Once outside she noticed something and a smile lit her face, the path way to the fayth was right below her. She gauged the distance to see if she could make it. And came to a conclusion. She could. Changing quickly into the thief dress sphear she took a rope out of one of the pouches and tossed it to Rikku who grabbed it uncertain of what her cousin was going to do. Yuna changed into her gunner outfit and then jumped over the edge, all within seconds. Rikku watched in fear and then as Lulu saw what was going on ran to help smaller girl.

Yuna landed perfectly and looked up waving at Rikku and Lulu so that they would know that she was okay. The woman up top gave recognition that she was okay, and Yuan then ran to the chamber of the fayth.

Inside the chamber the fayth of Shiva appeared and looked at Yuna, when it finally realized what it was looking at it became frightened, "how dare you bring that into this chamber."

Yuna looked at the fayth confused, "bring what into the chamber?"

The fayth narrowed it's eyes, "don't play coy with me. I know you brought him with you!"

At that Tidus's voice resonated through out the chamber, _"I don't mean you any harm. And Yuna's intentions are good. Do not belittle her because of me."_

It was about this time that Yuna looked startled. She didn't know the fayth would know that she was carrying Sin. That Sin was part of her, and yet, it could tell. It could see into the depths of her soul. And it saw the darkness in it. The darkness that was waiting to consume her. She wondered if it also saw that Tidus was fighting to keep himself at bay, if it saw the she too was fighting to keep him from truly destroying her. And she believed it could, "Sin? Protecting a summoner, I have never seen anything like it in my life. I do believe that this is something new to me."

Yuna bowed again, "it happened when I killed Sin. Listen I wish to have you as a partner again."

"Ah, so the final summoning does drain the summoner of their abilities to summon. I never knew it that was true or not. Also I have never seen a summoner survive the final summon. So be it. My power is yours again."

A bright light filled the chamber and when it cleared the fayth was gone and Yuna was standing there breathless.

Meanwhile everyone else wasn't faring as well. As soon as Yuna had jumped they had been attacked by temple guards. They charged the group of adventures and they were instantly put into combat. Lulu dodged the one that was attacking her and found that another guard was behind her. She turned around and cast flare, quickly getting rid of him. She looked round to see Rikku playing around in thief outfit, dodging attacking a pilfering gil from the unsuspecting gaurds. Finally one of the gaurds got the better of her and managed to stun her. That gave the other three gaurds a chance to attack, and they were on her like moths to a flame. Lulu tried to reach her in time but found her path blocked by another guard, and this one had a macina by his side. She watched as Paine rushed to Rikku's side and quickly changed from the Trainer dress sphear to the Warrior out fit so she could slice and dice her way to the badly beaten girl.

Auron on the other hand was easily beating of the people who were attacking him, just dodging and counter attacking as he did so. Lulu sighed obviously board and cast Ulitma on the two gaurds who dared to attack her. She then ran over to help Paine who was still struggling with the two gaurds who were left. Lulu heard a cry from below the ravine and ran to host Yuna up. When Yuna got up there were still three gaurds left, "hey! Everyone clear!" she yelled.

Every one cleared at Yuna began her summon. Ice crystals dropped behind her and a transparent figure of Shiva appeared behind it. When the ice crystals broke Shiva was standing there. She pulled off her scarf and threw it at Yuna who caught the familiar object with a odd sort of happiness that she could once again summon these creatures of beauty, but also a source of hate because of what they had done to Tidus. Shiva looked her way and suddenly all the hate was gone. She looked up just as Shiva let out a devastating diamond dust, destroying everything in it's path. And she knew, that some part of her, some deep, dark part of her, a part she called Sin was rejoicing. When the battle was over Shiva disappeared and they were left with the remains of a dark and lonely battle field.

Yuna took this time to walk over to Rikku who Lulu had done her best to heal. Yuna knelled down and used cure on Rikku, "you okay?"

Rikku sighed, and looked at Yuna, "that the question I should be asking you isn't it?"

Yuna sighed, "I'm fine, really."

Lulu on the other hand pulled out her communicator device. And called the down the airship. They all entered, Yuan with a darker mind.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I wrote a second chapter on vacation and the people who were supposed to send it to me didn't. And I waited for a long time. This is me giving up and just writing another one.**


	5. A Dream of Echo's

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Nope, not at all, looks around Nope.

Last time: Yuna is beginning to feel the pressure form being connected to Sin. And it's turning out to not be such a good thing: especially since there's a darkness in her heart. Oh did I mention she got a Aeon?

**Chapter 5**

Inside the airship Yuna found her bed as it should be and quickly changing, noting that as she did so Tidus turned a blind eye and allowed her to change in private. When she was done she slipped into to bed. Her head hitting the pillow sleep over taking her. The day's work consuming her.

Flash-

The room was dark and a spotlight was the only thing that lit her path. She started walking, trying to find away out in the darkness. From within another spotlight appeared and it lit up a man who was dressed in a golden robe adorned with the symbol of Yevon on the fringe. On the shoulders were red tassels. His hair was a shinning silver color. Next to him Seymour appeared. They both looked at her, finally the man with the silver hair spoke, "welcome lady Yuna, my servant here has told me all about you."

She looked down at Seymour and noticed his blank stare, and looked back up at the man, who looked where her eyes had went and glanced down at the glassy eyed Seymour, "what have you done to him!"

He smiled, "you would think that he would have been smarter than to try and take me over, but in the end he failed, they all failed didn't they?"

Seymour disappeared and a Tidus cloaked in darkness appeared next to him, Yuna tried to reach out to him but a unseen barrier stopped her. He looked up at her and she could see him, struggling to reach out to her, "who are you?"

A grin broke over his features and as the darkness started to dissipate, she found that they were in a grand city. Lights shown around them, blinding her. She looked over the platform they were on and gasped as the height that they found themselves on made her dizzy. She looked back at the man who's crazy gin seemed to consume him, "I am Yu Yevon, and welcome to the inner workings of Sin!"

He spread his arms wide as if trying to show off his city to her, and it was then that she noticed the silence that the city showed, she shivered, and then glanced back at Tidus, "I will save him."

Yevon laughed, and it filled the city, echoing around and around. Sending chills through Yuna. He looked up at her and then the city was silent again, "him? He's happy to be here. He talked of coming home, now he is. What is there that he would want to go back to?"

Yuna bit her lip and glanced around. He was right, Tidus was home, why would he want to be saved? Why would he care that she saved him? All he had wanted was to go home, and now that he was, what was she to deny him that pleasure? She shook her head, no, she had to save him, this was not his true home. He wanted to be in the home where he had been happy, his Zanarkand. And this was not his Zanarkand. This place belonged to this man standing in front of her. She looked up at him, "this is not his home! This place, this place belongs to you. He wants his Zanarkand!"

Yevon ruffled Tidus's hair and then looked up at her, "you will have to kill him to save him. He knows that, why can't you figure that out?"

And this Yuna knew to be the truth. The absolute truth. The one she hadn't wanted to speak off, Tidus was dead. Whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not. And she nodded, to save him, to save Tidus, she was going to have to kill him. Tidus seemed to sense her realization and his head suddenly snapped up, "thank you."

And then he was silent again. Yevon looked at him and backslapped him into wall of the platform. Finally the bounds that tied Yuna down disappeared and she ran towards him, Yevon saw this and he looked honestly surprised at her. When she reached him she lifted Tidus into her lap and looked up at him, "don't touch him."

A dark cloud surrounded her and her eyes turned black, pools of red inside of them. She looked up and screamed, and from her mouth a spray of sliver light came, spewing into Yevon sending him flying back. Tidus looked up at her and pulled her head towards his, "don't. You're only doing what he wants you to do. Don't tap into that dark power, don't become part of him."

She looked down, "Tidus?"

He smiled at her, "I'm okay for now, thanks to you. That blow weakened him. But, he's stronger than he should be. He's ready to attack."

Yuna looked fretful, "but that's ten years, ten years to early!"

Tidus looked sad, "he has more than one power source now, you, me, Seymour, himself, and the Aeons you get since they too are a part of you. He has all the power he needs."

Yuna looked up at the man who was standing up from his fall back and smoothed off his robe. He glared at the young girl. Tidus suddenly disappeared and she looked back up at him, "bring him back!"

He glanced at her, "he is mine. He belongs to Sin. I am too part of Sin, part of the never changing spiral of death that makes up Spira. You must accept this."

Yuna looked up at Yevon and made a face, "I will change this spiral. I will change this on going suffering. This time, I will kill Sin," she looked down at the trembling Tidus, reappeared again "and I will kill Tidus."

She felt warm tears on her hands, and for a few seconds she thought they were Tidus's. But she found that they were hers'. Tidus looked up at her, his blue eyes asking her to stop crying. Asking her not to be sad for him, for the path that they had chosen. But she kept crying. He sighed and seemed to close his eyes, Yuna tilted her head and looked at him. Finally he smiled and looked at her, "he's coming. He'll get you out of here"

Yuna shook her head, "no! I have to save you! I can kill him here and then we can escape we can be…" she seemed to trail off realizing that he efforts were futile.

Tidus smiled sadly, "no, this is a dream Yuna. Killing him here will do no good, only lure your further in. Now is not the time, save your strength. A better time will come, a time where you can truly end this."

He lifted his fingers up and wiped off the tears that had appeared on her face and she nodded, suddenly a mask of confusion appeared on her face, "who's coming?"

As if answering her call a swirl of wind started to appear left of her and she turned to find Auron standing there. He blinked a few times to steady himself and then looked left giving a curt nod, "Yevon."

Yu Yevon nodded back, "Auron. I didn't think you would be back her so soon. Not after your last meeting with Jecht. But you're connected to this boy too aren't you?"

Auron smirked at Yevon, "consider it luck."

Yuna watched this exchanged in confusion, not knowing what to make of it. And then Auron walked over to Tidus and kneeled down next to him, "I knew you would do something stupid like this."

Tidus chuckled, "just like my father right?"

Auron sighed and then looked at Yuna, "it's time to go Yuna. You can't stay her any longer."

She looked up to him both eyes staring into his brown ones, they showed sadness. They were choked with it. And once again Auron wished there was something he could do, but once again he was only an observer, "can't we do anything here?"

"No, we must live to fight another day," he looked down again at Tidus, "may we meet again."

Tidus looked up again, "I hope not. Next time, it will be on the battle field. And next time, the only thing that will happen will be death. Let's hope that the day is very far from us."

"You've become wise."

"Being Sin does that to you."

Auron then grabbed Yuna and pulled her up away from Tidus. She clutched on to him and Auron looked down at her and she finally let go. Auron looked down at the boy and then the wind picked up, Yuna looked back one last time and then yelled, "I'll be back! And I'll save you!"

Flash-

Yuna woke up in a cold sweat, one thought on her mind. She threw off her blankets and quickly changed, not noticing the silence in her mind. She threw shoes on and then marched down to Auron's room. She pushed the door open and the noise woke up the sleeping man, his eyes snapped open and he looked at her, "I knew you would come."

**A/N: There you have it, the next chapter. A Chapter of complete dream sequence. Didn't think I would be able to do it but I did! Now what will Yuna and Auron talk about? Review if you like and I would love constructive critisim not flames, there is a difference ya know? -**


	6. Talk of Love

Disclaimer: Do we really have to write these things? It annoying, over, and over, and over, and over, and you get the picture. IT'S NOT FREAKING MINE!

A/N: Okay so the last chapter was a little over the top. But I was having fun darn it!

Last time: Yuna visited Tidus in her dreams and it turns out: bad stuff happen in Sin dreams. But don't they always? Also Auron was there. Yuna's curious. Who wouldn't be?

**Chapter 6**

Yuna woke up in a cold sweat, one thought on her mind. She threw off her blankets and quickly changed, not noticing the silence in her mind. She threw shoes on and then marched down to Auron's room. She pushed the door open and the noise woke up the sleeping man, his eyes snapped open and he looked at her, "I knew you would come."

Yuna glanced at him and suddenly felt rather bashful for invading his room, when she remembered that he had been the one to invade her dreams. She closed the door behind her and then sat down across from the guardian eyeing him warily. Finally the older man spoke again, "well you come bursting in here, and now you're silent? Do you want to know what I have to tell you or what?"

Yuna regained her composure and looked at Auron, "that's right. What was that about? And how were you in my dreams?"

Auron gave a small smile and then stood up, She noticed that he had all his clothes on and then looked at him, "you weren't really sleeping were you."

He looked down at her, "no. I did not sleep. I do not sleep. I must show you something, a memory if you will."

Pyreflies started to swirl around him and Yuna's eyes became wide as she saw Auron for what he really was, a Unsent. She looked up at the dead man and suddenly had a new respect for him, to stay on this plain for so long, to be like this so long must be taxing. Then her thoughts turned to a young Al Behd girl and she became worried. As the room fell away she found herself back in the temple of Yunalesca.

A young Auron is slowing crawling down the steps of the temple Yunalesca. And she sees that he's dying. Slowly dying, and he continues to crawl even as Pyreflies circle his body. And finally he stops. She's walking towards the dead Auron when the adult form looks at her, "stop, stop and wait."

Auron's eye's snap open again and he stand up, the Pyreflies disappearing. He seems to brush himself off and then walks down the stairs as if nothing has ever happened. The memory fades and she looks back at the seat that Auron is now sitting in, "why?"

Auron sighs, "I made a promise to a friend."

Yuna nodded, "Sir. Jecht right?"

Auron looked down, "yes."

And suddenly everything made sense, his not wanting to go into the Farplane, Seymour's comment about him not supposed to be there, his sudden ten year absence from Spira, but yet one thing confused her, and worried her, "Rikku"

Auron looked at Yuna, taken aback by the lack of tact that her comment had shone. He rubbed his temples. He had known that some how, she was going to bring up the bouncy Al Behd that he had some how come to care for over the long period of their first crusade. Yet he hadn't expected her to be so open about it, he turned to her and sighed, "about?"

Yuna looked at him as if he was stupid and for the first time he saw that Yuna, in the space of a week had grown up. She wasn't that sixteen year old girl who had started the pilgramage, she had, in some ways become wiser than him, what was it that Tidus had said? Oh right, "being Sin does that to you."

And yet, Yuna wasn't really Sin was she? For all he could tell she was just connected to it. And it was tearing her apart. He sighed and looked up at her, she was still staring at him, "what do you mean what? Do you know what your leaving will do to her?"

Now he felt stupid. He was no genius when it came to matters of the heart, and he hadn't noticed anything off about Rikku lately, "what do you mean?"

Yuna sighed as if she was explaining this all to a two year old, "Rikku likes you. A lot. I'd go as far as to say she's fallen in love with you. If you leave after this is over, you'll devastate her."

His shock was standard, "she loves me?"

It was about this time that the silence that Yuna hadn't noticed in her head disappeared and the noise she felt while being connected to Sin came back in full force. She looked at Auron before promptly pitching over and fainting in his arms, ending the conversation. He grabbed her as she fell and quickly rushed her to the medic's room aboard that ship. Conveniently that room consisted of Rikku since she was the only one whom Yuna had taught all of her healing spells. Seeing her brought back the conversation that he had with Yuna and he found himself speechless, Rikku sighed and looked at him, "well don't just stand there! Get her over on the bed!"

He nodded and brought her over to the bed where Rikku had started to set up a small medic's area. Laying her down he looked at her, "Sin," was all he said.

Rikku nodded and cast a quick cure on Yuna and then set about putting a warm cloth on Yuna's forehead. Then she turned to Auron, "will she be okay?"

Auron nodded, "she's a strong girl. She'll be fine"

Rikku smiled, "good."

Silence enveloped the room as they both sat there trying to think of something to say Auron didn't want to be the one to break the silence but it was killing him, and the words were itching to come out, "Yuna says you love me."

Rikku was taken by surprise, and glance up at him. She laughed and looked down at the unconscious Yuna, "when did she say that?"

"Today. Tonight, we were talking."

She started to twirl her hair and taking bold steps, leaned against him, "would it be so bad if I did?"

He glanced down at Rikku and awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up and snuggled into his arms, "I think I may like you too."

Rikku beamed at that and leaned up to kiss him, just as she did so Yuna's eyes snapped open and she groaned, "Tidus?"

_"Yeah I'm back. Listen whatever you do don't look to your right."_

This of course prompted Yuna to look to her right and find Auron and Rikku snuggled up trying to disentangle themselves. Yuna eeped and turned her eyes away from the couple_, "Note to self, listen to inner voice that sees everything."_

_"I told you."_

Yuna looked at Rikku and Auron, both who had untangled themselves finally. She smiled and then her looked turned serious, and she looked at Auron, "don't hurt her, and don't leave. Even if you want to, if you do I will hunt you down."

Auron knew that she meant it and smirked as a way of showing that he understood, Rikku suddenly looked down at Yuna, "are you okay?"

A strange look came over Yuna's face and she looked up at her worried cousin, "to be truthful? No, not really. But that's nothing I can help. Sin's just part of me, and I have to accept that."

Auron sighed underneath his collar you could see that he was frowning, "were going to have to kill him."

"I know."

Rikku looked confused at the two people she now loved more than anything else (since the part about Auron was now out in the open). She glance between the two of them trying to figure out who they were talking too. And found she couldn't, "who?"

Yuna looked up at her cousin sadly, "Tidus."

At that Rikku remained silent. For what could one say when you found out that your cousin and best friend was going to have to kill the love of their life?

**A/N: I bet you loved the errors! That's because I wrote this really late at night. I will repost latter after going though it but for now this is what you get. Review! And I will be a very happy person, although it will not stop me from writing it will only make it go faster!**


	7. Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or FFX-2. But I do own this story and I do own some other stuff… wait no, not even that belongs to me… darn.

A/N: This could take a while so if you want to skip it you can. MakoAnima thank you ever so much for your review it made my day. Really. Also to answer the question of Arriku: I know it was rather rushed but I figure they've been pilgrimaging (yea! Not a word!) for a while right? Also for the dream thing: He can attach himself to Sin so I figured he could enter dreams created by it. You will find out more about Yuna's attachment to Sin as the story goes on. I would also like to thank any one else who ever reviewed since I haven't said anything.

What is going on: Rikku and Auron hooked up. And Yuna found out about Auron, and well actually that's about it.

**Chapter 7**

The airship hovered over the city of Bevelle and Yuna wondered how she was going to do this. She had a limited amount of time and she wouldn't be able to collect the Aeon. It would take to much time. Far to much time. She glanced over at Paine who had been the only one crazy enough to agree to go on this crazy mission with her. Both were in thief dreesphear and Paine seemed anxious to get this over with. Paine looked at Yuna and noticed the strain that crossed the young girls face every time she looked down at the city. Finally Cid's voice came over the loud speaker, "we're right above the city, it's now or never."

"Launch the ropes, let's go."

Two cables shot out of the ship and attached themselves to the back of the entrance to the underground Bevelle temple. Paine and Yuna both jumped on the rope and skidded down to the temple entrance, "how much time do you think we have?"

It was Tidus and Yuna was glade to hear him again after the total disaster and nightmare that had been last night. She wondered if he was okay but pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind, she had other things on her mind, other things that she needed to do, "not sure. How long do you think you have?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"We'll just have to see then."

They hit the ground and rushed inside. Making their way though the maze of the temple they found themselves facing the entrance to the chamber of the fayth. They entered and the young boy in the purple robe appeared. He looked at Yuna and studied her for a moment, then he spoke, "I see our plan failed."

_"I'm sorry I couldn't have done better. But this was our choice."_

Paine was taken aback when Tidus's voice boomed though the chambers and looked around trying to find who was speaking to them. She looked over at Yuna who smiled sadly, "it's Tidus. Sin, this is the only place he can speak to others and they can hear him."

"Oh."

The fayth looked at both Yuna and Paine and then back at Paine studying her again, "you."

Yuna looked at Paine confused. And was about to ask what he meant when her mind became a whirlwind of noise. She looked at Paine and then back at the fayth, "Sin. It's here."

Suddenly the link in her mind went dead and she looked up and Paine before sprinting up the stairs. Paine followed her and they found themselves outside. Above the city a shadow of darkness continued to spread, and there on the horizon, was Sin. She tried to contact Tidus, but to her horror she found she was talking to someone quite different, "Tidus is disposed of at the moment. At the moment if you wish to talk to someone, it will be me."

Outside of her conversation Yuna found her voice and in an icy cold manner whispered his name, "sin."

Paine looked at Yuna and watched as the summoner's exterior changed. She could see it happening, a dark aura surrounded her and it was fascinating. If you found watching some on turn evil such a thing. Paine did a double take and then ran over to Yuna who was staring at the creature in front of her with a hatred that made Tidus's hate for Jecht look like nothing. Inside she heard the voice of the fayth, _"you escaped for a reason, do not let her face this fate."_

_"But it's too early!"_

_"It's now or never. Do it."_

Paine nodded to the unheard voices in her head and she closed her eyes. Moments passed before they shot open again. Her hair began to grow and her red eyes turned silver. Meanwhile Yuna's body started to react to her anger and was beginning to float towards Sin, and her death. Paine looked up and her sword started to gleam, a white light shinning from it, engulfing everything and anything in its path. Half way up Yuna stopped and Paine could feel Sin's eyes on her. Yuna turned around and then floated back into Paine's arms.

As soon as Sin was gone she found herself and Yuna surrounded by Bevellian guards, "so, finally the traitor decides to show her face. And the rebellious spawn is with her."

"Who are you?"

"Baralai, at the moment, I am in charge of the city. And you two are under arrest, well Yuna's under arrest, Paine you are sentenced to death."

Yuna looked at Paine worry crossing her face. A slight panic over took her, she had never had anyone she'd known, and liked, other than Tidus, killed. And she had just started to know this girl. Just started to call her a friend, and now, she was going to be killed. She looked up and saw the airship and sighed, there was nothing anyone could do for her now, or for Paine, they would have to escape themselves. She looked at Baralai, "may I know why you are killing her before you do it?"

Baralai seemed to consider her and then nodded, "she's a spawn of Sin. The only know human one. We had her here awaiting death as it was, and she escaped, her sentence must be filled out."

Yuna looked at Paine, "is this true?"

Paine hung her head in slight defeat, "yes. I was sent here by Sin. But it was the fayth that found me, I work for them now. Yevon doesn't believe me, so I'm here now."

Yuna watched as they tugged Paine away from her, and her hatred for Yevon and the government grew. She looked up to see where Sin was lurking, as if waiting for something and she looked back at the Bevelle place. And at the people who were about to take her friend. And she knew what she had to do, she yanked herself away from the place gaurds and pulled out her staff, "let her go. Or I will have Sin kill you all."

They looked at Paine, and then at Yuna, Baralai only smirked at the young teen, "prove it."

Yuna took one last look at the man and then dropped her staff. The motionless Sin suddenly started to move towards the city. Yuna looked and saw that Baralai had some how sneaked out as he had finished his words. And Sin approached the city, it's mouth opened and a small precise beam spewed out of it's mouth. It hit the guard that was holding Paine and he feel down, Paine swirled around and pushed one of the men holding her away.

Then they made a run for it. Men after them, Paine looked at Yuna, "why did you save me? Once Sin is dead I'll disappear."

Yuna swirled her staff summoning Shiva. The Aeon picked them up and once in the air Yuna looked at Paine, "because, you're my friend. And I don't let my friends get hurt, ever, no matter what they are."

Paine smiled. They reached the deck of the airship and Shiva put them both down and disappeared. Yuna smiled and then looked down and looked into her mind, _"thanks Tidus. I knew you would gain control again. And it was just in time too."_

Her mind remained silent for awhile and the a voice spoke to her, only it wasn't Tidus,_ "I told you. The boy is disposed of for the moment. Did you not believe me? I saved you, not your Tidus."_

Yuna's mind went blank. And she felt a cold sweep over her, fear and knowledge of what she had done, the sin she had committed hitting her full force. She had just let Sin kill, not Tidus Sin, who would only kill to help her, but the true Sin. She had let Yevon kill, to advance his game. And she began to shake, Paine came up to try and consol Yuna but found the girl's mind blocked. After moment's had passed Yuna looked up a smile on her face. One that Paine knew with a certainty was fake. And walked away.

**A/N: Yes another one. Dark Yuna! Dark Yuna! And okay I know the whole thing with Paine was over done but it was fun! Review please!**


	8. Letting Go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFX or FFX -2. Or Star Wars for that matter, I just use the characters for my personal pleasure.

**Last Time:** Paine is a warrior of the fayth… and a Sin spawn! Yuna continues her dark decent into madness. When will Tidus return?

**A/N:** Okay here we go. Let's do this thing.

**Chapter 8**

Yuna sat on her bed, hands holding her head. She was tired, mentally and physically. She had nothing left, nothing to do, nothing to believe in. She had betrayed her beliefs and everything that she had ever come to understand. There was empty void in her mind, an blank space where all hope had died. She shivered and gripped herself, trying to force out the feeling of loneliness that now seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Death, chaos, destruction she couldn't escape it. She hung her head and took in a few deep breaths, a knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts, and she looked up, "Yes?"

The door opened and Lulu looked in, "bad time?"

Yuna forced a smile, "Yeah, a little bit."

Lulu entered and sat down next to Yuna and Yuna buried her head into Lulu's dress and clung onto her, "Paine told me everything."

"I killed them, they were like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals."

Lulu sighed and looked down at the girl, "You did what you had to do, there was no other choice. It's best not to look back."

_Plus, feeling bad means that you're still you. That you still care. _

Yuna's head shot up and Lulu looked at her oddly. And then proceeded to watch in amazement as a grin, a true gin came over Yuna's features, "Tidus?"

_"The one and only."_

Yuna grasped Lulu and hugged her, "He's okay! I can hear him!"

Lulu didn't know what to think about this outburst, and sat watching as Yuna's attitude brightened considerably, the down trodden girl turned ecstatic. And Lulu could do little to contain her, "I'm glad."

Yuna nodded to herself, "okay, let's go!"

"Go where?"

"The Calm Lands, to where Yojimbo lives."

_"Are you sure you're up to it?"_

"Yes!"

Lulu watched as Yuna went to her closet and pulled out her staff. It's colors shimmered and pulsed. She put it away and pulled out a garment grid and pocketed it. She turned and looked at Lulu, "You coming?"

The black mage got up and nodded smoothing her dress down and moved out of the room with Yuna. They moved to Lulu's room and Lulu collected her mogle. Then she made sure to pack a few eithers, just in case. When she was done she looked at Yuna, "Shall we go and get the others?"

Yuna shook her head, "No, it's just going to be us. I don't want any one else coming."

Lulu nodded, and they were off.

The arrival at the Calm Lands shocked and surprised Lulu. The land wasn't desolate, it was covered with Bevellian guards. The area where they had rested and waited, was gone. In its place was a war zone. Nothing was the same, next to her Yuna sighed steeled her nerves. This was just another byproduct of her connection, her choices. And she just wanted it gone, wanted there to be peace again. Taking a deep breath she glanced over the edge were she and Lulu were hiding. She pulled out her garment grid and looked over at Lulu, "Put on a thief dresssphear," Lulu looked at Yuna an expression of disbelief crossing her features, "and don't look at me like that. It's only for a little while."

Lulu sighed and changed as Yuna asked her and looked down at her outfit in distain. Yuna looked at Lulu and smiled. Then dropped down the cliff and landed clinging to the dark side of the wall where the shadows hid her from view. Behind her she heard a thump and Lulu landed next to her, "What are we doing?"

Yuna pointed to where the creature fighting arena was, "Creating a distraction."

They moved over to the arena and slipped in. No one was there and Yuna believed that the man in charge had fled. She walked over to the door he guarded and felt a chill run though her body. Next to the door a glyph lay and she placed her hand upon it and then ducked to the side as the ground around them started to shake. And as it did creatures poured out of the door. And back to the wild. Yuna then looked back at Lulu, "Let's go."

Then they slipped back out, and ran. Lulu watched as the guards started to fight the creatures that had appeared as if by magic. They reached the exit and entered quickly, not looking back. Behind them sounds of destruction followed. The area around the chamber entrance was dead and not a sound was heard as they jumped down the hole, _"I don't like this."_

"You too?"

_"Something is off. I don't know what, but I don't like it."_

Yuna nodded and then eyes widened, "There's no monsters!"

And it was true, the place was devoid of monsters. They had made it to the back of the chamber and so far they had not been a single monster attack. And yet, that wasn't all of it either, something else was off. As Yuna stepped on the pad that led them to the fayth chamber she couldn't help but think that something was there, something was watching them. Once inside the fayth in the chamber looked up, "So you have come."

_"yes."_

Like all the people who had come to the chamber and heard Tidus's voice Lulu was no different, "Is it…"

"It's him. There's no reason to be scared."

The fayth looked back and forth between the two girls, "then you have come for my powers?"

"Yes, I have the money…"

The fayth smiled slightly and looked down upon Yuna as if considering her for a second, "You will not need the money. This I will do because it has to be done."

Lulu watched in utter fascination as the fayth turned into a ball of light and threw itself at Yuna. The light surrounded her and for a second her body glowed and her staff pulsed. Lights swirled around her body as she took the fayth unto herself and its power became part of her own. Her body shimmered once more and area around them quieted down, "Thank you."

"No thanks is necessary."

Outside they moved a few steps when they heard a voice, "It's best you turn yourselves in."

Lulu swiveled around and for a second her heart stopped, Yuna felt her blood run cold and she felt Tidus's mood turn into a cold rage. The room turned black and for a second and no one spoke, no one moved. What they saw was far to maddening for them to do anything about it. Yuna didn't even notice when her eye shifted colors to cold blue and neither did Lulu. But when she felt her thoughts slipping away from her and her body's will not of her own only then did she notice. And then she saw the world from a different set of eyes, and nothing made sense. Only that he was here, and he wasn't there to help them. Her body sneered and her hands turned into fists, "Well if it isn't the traitor."

The figure sighed, "I didn't want to do it. But if you gave in peacefully you would be forgiven. It could go back the way it was, we could be happy."

"The least you could of done was stay with her, after all you went through. After all you did."

Behind Yuna Lulu blushed, the man in front of Yuna arched his eye brows, "Her?"

"Yuna! who do you think I'm talking about?"

The man stopped and Lulu watched as the body moved towards the man and slugged him across the jaw, hard. Lulu's eyes went wide and she rushed forward, "Yuna! Stop! Please!"

The figure stopped as if confused and then looked down at her body, then Yuna's eyes widened, "What's going on?"

Lulu looked down at the man who she was cradling on her lap and looked up, "You tried to hurt Wakka."

The figure's head shook, "No, why do I look like a girl?"

Wakka looked up, "You are a girl Yuna."

Once again there was a moment of silence. Then the figure spoke, "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

There was no sound and then the patrons of the room heard a voice speak to them through out the cavern, _"Well actually it's not that bad…"_

"Yuna?"

_"Wow you guys can hear me too? Sorry getting of topic, think of it. If you can take over my body then maybe you can use it to get free! Maybe I won't have to kill you after all! Any way I want my body back now."_

Lulu and Wakka watched as Yuna's eyes shifted back to green and blue. For a second Yuna stood there and blinked for a while and then flexed her fingers and shook her head as if clearing it of bad thoughts. Then she looked up and smiled, "Wow, that was powerful!"

Lulu looked down at Wakka, and then dropped him as if holding hot coals, as she realized what she was doing. He looked up at her and brushed himself off and glanced up at the two girls. Lulu's face showed no emotion but her eyes, they looked hurt as if something had transpired as if she had finally realized something, "Good bye Wakka."

She turned and Yuna followed after Lulu, both of them leaving a stunned Wakka standing by himself. Yuna caught up to Lulu and looked at her, "You okay?"

"No, but I think I will be. He has to follow his own dreams, no one can chose his path for him."

Yuna smiled and grasped Lulu's hand. Lulu went ridged for a second and then her body relaxed, "you really cared for him didn't you?"

"I did, but it's time I moved on from him. From his brother."

Yuna squeezed Lulu's hand, "You'll find him, and when you do, you'll know."

Lulu didn't say anything but looked down at Yuna, "When did you become so wise?"

"I had a good teacher."

They were silent all the way back to the outside of the cave. When they reached the outside Lulu commed the airship and both had to laugh when Cid's voice cracked over the com, "where have you been?"

**A/N: I just want every one to know that I have nothing against the Lulu/Wakka paring. If they want to go off and make babies they can. It just isn't part of my story. Also more on the Yuna Tidus connection. Any way review!**


	9. Deathseekers

-1**Disclaimer:** Dstar goes streaking down the hall, "MINE!" she yells. That's until they drug her and drag her back to her "safe room"

**Last Time:** Yuan and Lulu confronted Wakka. Turns out that Tidus can also take over Yuna's body. What developments shall this discovery draw forth.

**A/N:** Yay! I'm back! Wow this Chapter is long. There isn't any Yuna, it's more character exploration with Rikku, Paine, and Auron. So if you want something to break up the angst, this chapter is for you!

**Chapter 9**

Auron stood on the deck of the ship, eyes looking at, and past the sky. He knew he had been here far too long, far to long for some one who was dead. And it was tiring. But from what he could tell, he wasn't the only one who was at the end of their rope. He knew that every one saw what was happening to Yuna, even though she chose not to show it. She was slowly dying inside. Even with Tidus there to comfort her, she was dying. All the child had wanted was peace, and now with the illusions of that broken she was straining to find reason to keep going.

Behind him he heard someone clear her voice, it had to be a her. He turned and found the green eyes of Rikku staring into his. And that was another problem, he cared her, had made it known to her. But he had to go, he didn't belong here. He couldn't stay, she took his hand and leaned on him. Her hand felt so small to him, as if it wasn't even there. But he knew that it was, knew that she was very real. She looked up at him, "Worried?"

He looked down at her, and saw that he wasn't the only one who was worrying, who had fears. And he was comforted by that. He tried to smile a little bit, and knew he was failing when Rikku giggled slightly trying to mask her fears behind a bouncy stride and smile and failed, at this Auron knew that honesty was the best policy, "I have something to show you, come with me."

Rikku masked her confusion and followed Auron as he walked down from the outside leading her down to the airship control room. Auron walked over Cid who sat at the controls and smiled at him. Auron spoke, "I want to take Rikku to the Farplane."

It took a while but when what Auron had said hit her, her eyes lost the mask and fear started to creep into her expression, she clearly remembered what had happened last time they were there. She had been the only one who had seen it, she was sure of it, but she still remembered Auron's bent form when Jyscal had tied to escape, and his cries of pain, "What about what happened last time? When you…"

A quick look was all it took for Auron to silence her. Rikku didn't know why he was being so grumpy, she pouted and he sighed, "Trust me."

Gritting her teeth she tried to think of a way to stop him, she was now fully worried for him, "What about Yuna and Lulu? They haven't come back yet, and the Guados? Don't they hate us?"

Reaching behind himself Auron pulled Rikku close, shocking both Rikku and her father, who, for the life of him hadn't seen this coming. Cid stood there speechless for a moment while Auron spoke to Rikku, "You need to see this. If you're worried about Guados go up and get Paine, I'm guessing she already knows what I'm going to show you so what I happens won't come as a shock to her."

Because she hadn't been there during what had happened with Paine, Rikku wondered why Paine would give them any protection. But she nodded and scampered off to find the mysterious woman and then Auron turned to Cid, "You better keep her safe. Any thing happens to her I will never forgive you. Yuna has already been through enough."

For a second Auron's eyes seemed to cloud over and darken and then they returned to normal, "I know, and nothing will happen to her, in this dark time that's the only promise I can keep."

"You're telling the truth. I can tell that, well okay, good."

Rikku returned with Paine behind her and nodded, "Okay, lets go."

Cid hit the controls and the ship blasted forward towards the city of Guadosalam. They reached it in record time and all three occupants jumped out of the airship and entered the city.

What Rikku found shocked her, the city was empty. It was as if someone or something had come in and taken all the Guados away. She felt the quiet surround her and clung to Auron, who knowing the girl, let her. Paine seemed to not be taken in by the cold and Rikku wondered just how she did it. Clutching on harder they walked up to the entrance and stepped into the long hallway, Auron looked down at Rikku, "Last time we were here you didn't want to go inside, are you sure of this?"

"Oh, so now I have the choice? After I clearly didn't want to come? You're ehcyha!" Rikku was flabbergasted.

Chuckling to himself Auron spoke, "Crazy or no, you could have brought that up inside the airship, but you didn't. I am bringing it up now."

Glaring at him Rikku straighten up and looked him dead in the eyes, "I'm going."

She bounded in front of him, "You coming?"

Auron followed her, Paine behind them. Once they reached the bridge to the Farplane Auron could hear it call to him, calling on what little humanity that he had left in him he clung to it. Paine looked at him, "It's hard isn't it? Having something inside you? That rips and tears? I envy them, Lulu and Rikku, they might have fears, but to have something inside them that wants to kill and destroy? It's not in their nature, but what am I complaining, Yuna has it worse."

They had reached the shimmering portal and anchoring himself further Auron took Rikku's hand, "Whatever happens, I want to you to protect yourself first, me latter."

"You? What do you…" Her sentence was cut short as her words were swallowed up.

Inside the pathway to the dead Rikku felt Auron's hand disappear from hers. Her hand slipped from his and fell into air. She turned to ask him what was happening, and what she saw terrified her. Ghosts surrounded Auron and he had turned translucent, his skin deathly pale. His figure shimmered and the pathway disappeared, as his figure cleared the Farplane opened up to her. Rikku held her hand up to her mouth, it was as if Auron had gone through a time portal, the Auron she was staring at was years younger, "What… what happened?"

Part of her watched in an odd fascination as pyreflies swirled around his body he looked at her, "I am unsent, not of this world. I had to show you, had to let you know."

She didn't want to know the answer but asked any way, "Why?"

"Because, when this is over. If it ever is over, I have yet to chose whether I'm going to stay."

There was dead silence and Rikku felt the world collapse around her. The air in the Farplane rippled and she feel to the ground no knowing what to say. Mere seconds latter a piercing scream ripped through the air and Paine turned to look at the place where the sound was coming from and saw to her amazement a large group of Sin spawn in the sky. They came crashing down and she twisted her body away as they landed close to where she had been standing, "Damn it."

From her point on the ground Rikku looked up, "What?"

"His power is growing."

Rikku stood up with shaky legs and not looking at Auron who had already shouldered his sword. Auron looked at Paine, "What do you suggest we do?"

Slightly taken aback by Auron asking some one for advice she watched as Paine ginned, "We fight, as his power rises, so does mine."

Incuriously Rikku looked at her, "What?"

"I am Sin on Spira. Just more human shaped."

Paine pulled out her sword and just like when Yuna had been in trouble the sword flashed and white light surrounded her. When it cleared she smiled, "Don't be afraid."

She wanted to, Rikku really wanted to be frightened but the Sin spawn was closing in on them. She nodded and pulled out her two custom daggers. She hit two of the ghost like sin spawns and landed two precise hits. The ghosts like creatures then retaliated by turning around and landing two hits on her.

Behind her Paine was glowing and her sword was incased in flame. She hit one of the spawns and it turned into ash. The next spawn also suffered the same fate. And she continued to cut through the many spawns that came at her. Rikku sighed, despite having her dark back ground Paine was so cool. She healed herself and then found herself back to back with Auron, his sword was out and she glared at him, "So when are you leaving?"

"I'm not."

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Not now no, but what about latter? What about then? When were you planning to tell us? Me?" She was angry and he could tell.

Thoughts passed through his mind and he answered honestly, "When this was done. I didn't think I was going to fall in love with any one."

He blocked one of the ghosts and sent it over to Rikku who stabbed at it turning it into pyreflies. She changed dresssphears this one doing nothing for her, into her Black Mage. Then she set two of the ghost on fire and watched them burn. Next to her Auron killed the last spawn. She turned to him what he said finally dawning on her, "You… you love me?"

It took Auron a while to realize just as her what he had said, and her reply left him slightly of center. He liked her, he knew that much. Enough to put his life on the line, but to admit that he loved her, to truly acknowledge it would mean no going back, he couldn't do that to her if he gave her this. He would have to protect her, could he really do that? The answer came to him faster and easier than he thought it would, "Yes."

Paine walked up to him and smiled slyly. And then at Rikku, "There's no going back after that. The Farplane takes humans that love back, but not ghost that love, you'll be stuck on this plane until she dies if you do this."

Eyes darting between both Paine and Auron Rikku realized the implications of that. It was another rule among many that those who entered the Farplane had to endure. And the reason Yuna danced, would always dance. So the envious dead would calm and forget who they were, forget for enough time that the Farplane would take them, "What happens if he falls in battle then?"

Paine looked at Rikku eye saddened, "He will became a fiend. And wander the world angry at all those who took his love from him."

"It's a risk I will have to take." He turned to the exit of the Farplane, "And one I will take. Are you coming?"

Footsteps behind him told him that Rikku and Paine were following him out. Once again inside the exit Rikku watched as Auron seemed to age before her eyes, as his body disappeared and was assaulted by those who wanted his soul. This time when the ghosts came near him they seemed to sense that a change had come over him and scurried off as soon as they got close enough to him. When they exited Rikku kept her eyes to the ground ashamed of what she had asked Auron to do. So when she hit a solid figure who was about to enter the Farplane she was not at all surprised. Both parties fell down and the man's cane went flying to the ground.

A glance up and Rikku was assessing the damage. Behind her Paine and Auron materialized and Auron ran to help Rikku up. Paine on the other hand seemed stock still and rooted in place. The man glance up at her and shock seemed to also register on his features. Rikku looked around for his cane, found it and handed it to him. He didn't seem to see it and she had to poke him, "Sir? Your cane?"

He looked up and finally registered her, "Sorry. Thank you, and your name is?"

"Rikku. And yours?"

He was about to answer but Paine beat him to it, "His name is Nooj. He took care of me once the fayth could no longer. At the moment he was running an undercover operation against the government. When they were caught I ran, knowing that I couldn't be caught. I though you were dead."

Leaning on his cane Nooj's face was set in a grim line, "I was caught, every one was killed but me, including my son Then they took my arm," at this pointed to his arm which Rikku saw and looked at in horror looking at the mechanical appendage, "And my leg and destroyed them. This I'm guessing they thought would be lesson enough. After that I sough out the Al Bhed and they replaced them."

At this Auron spoke up, and directed his words to Paine, "So that's why you joined us without a fuss, you were continuing his work."

To Paine this seemed like and apt question but it was also wrong, "For some one so wise you make a lot of wrong statements sometimes," he knew she was referring to his choice to be with Rikku, "I chose to be with you, because I am against Sin and all he stands for. Yes part of me was glad to be helping the cause Nooj died for but the other part of me was doing it because I was trained to help kill Sin."

Rikku looked at Nooj trying to see whether he had know about this, his complete lack of shock told her that he did. At this an idea popped into Rikku's head, "Why don't you come with us?"

Laughter filled the air and Rikku wanted to know what she had done wrong. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, "If I joined you, in the end I would only end up protecting what I'm against."

Not really understanding Rikku spoke, "What do you mean?"

"You are working to protect the government, save it from the corruption that it has now. But after? After it will go back to the way it was, and I once again will be back at square one."

At this Rikku had to laugh, "Don't you get it? If you help us, you'd be a hero! And hero's get positions in government, and people in government can change what happens. So my father says any way."

This was getting nowhere, Paine had to sigh and look Nooj in the eyes, she didn't want him aboard, because she knew that having him with them was going to be like having another more dangerous death seeking Auron on the ship. But she knew that Rikku liked people like Auron, for some reason or another, although they weren't her cup of tea. Looking at Nooj she spoke, "She's going to persist. And since were both being hunted by Baralai I don't see why not."

Dead serious eyes answered her, "I'm working on a project right now, one that could possibly destroy Sin for good."

A thwack on the back from Rikku made him glare at the girl, but when she smiled good naturedly at him he softened slightly, "Come on, doesn't that put us on the same side? And anyway, there are hot girls on the airship."

It was that comment that put Auron at ease from something that he didn't know he was worried about, he had been afraid that Rikku was going to be mad at him for a while and angry at herself, but this just told him that she was back to normal. Nooj however didn't understand that this was just her way, "Hot girls? What do you take me for?"

"Come on, I was just joking, for such a dark age I think we need a little humor. So whatdaya say? Come on, please, please?"

He looked at Paine for support and found none, and knew that he had been backed into a corner. At this point Rikku was desperate and thinking of pulling out the puppy eyes that worked so well on Auron and would no doubt work on this guy when he answered, "Fine I'll come."

Rikku was about to leap on him when Auron pulled her back and held her closer to him. She looked up at him and was about to complain when to the surprise of the company and to Rikku he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She leaned back into his arms and smiled up at him. Taking his hand they walked out side, and out of the still empty Guadosalam. They exited the barren city and Rikku opened the com for the ship, "Hey pops, we're waiting."

Cid's voice answered hers, "So are we. Lulu and Yuna have already come back, what took you?"

Smiling to herself Rikku looked at Nooj, "We picked up company!"

The answer she received was not one she had been expecting, "Guess what, so did we!"

A voice came over the speaker, "Hey sis! Guess who's back in town!"

At the sound of the voice Paine's face paled.

Dictionary:

Ehcyha: The Al Bhed word for insane.

**A/N: Who is the mysterious voice? Is it brother? And just what is it that Nooj is working on? Will the mysteries ever end? They will if I get lot of Reviews!**


	10. A History

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

**Holy Metal Batman**: Well Auron is going to be a ghost forever and ever, or until Rikku dies, because well he loves her. Isn't that sweet? And in other news: Nooj joined the little resistance. Why? Because this story needed more than one man. Also: Mysterious character alert!

**A/N:** I finally have the end for this story plotted out; I have been thinking about if for a while and finally came to a decision. So I'm going to warn you now, someone dies and some one disappear. I am however not telling you who. If that makes you mad, I'm sorry. But that's the way it is.

Chapter 10 

The ramp to the ship was let down and Paine could only stare, also Rikku seemed pleasantly happy. She was smiling widely her face hiding nothing. Rikku was the first to react throwing herself into her half-brother's arms. They hugged for a while and then Rikku looked up the ramp to see Yuna, who was smiling genuinely. Yuna didn't know her cousin all that well, and had only met him once, but in the time she had spent with him in the airship, she had grown to care for him. He pulled back from Rikku and when he caught sight of Nooj and Paine his eyes darkened. He pulled back from Rikku, "So it's that bad huh?"

Paine smirked, "Welcome back Gippal."

Shock etched over Rikku's features and she looked back and forth between the trio that was standing before them. She knew her brother had been busy but not this type of busy. He had told her that he was working on a project to help make all Al Bhed's equal, but she didn't know that it was with these people. She took a step back, "Wait, you all know each other?"

Nooj quirked an eye brow, "You didn't tell them."

Paine took this time to stare at Nooj her eyes boring into his, "No I didn't tell them. I have a new mission now."

Somehow Gippal found this hilarious, "You have a new mission?"

Giving Gippal the same pointed look that she had given Nooj she spoke, "Yes, I'm Yuna's guardian. And I'm going to say that way."

Smiling at Paine Rikku nodded, "That's our job. To protect her."

Yuna looked at Rikku and found that in the hour that she had been gone off getting her Aeon Rikku had grown, her eyes held an indescribable strength, but they also held a sadness that seemed to go on, and on as if she had done something terrible. And Yuna had a sinking feeling that Auron had something to do with it. Pulling her eyes away from her cousin she looked at the group that was assembled outside the airship, "Why don't we take this inside. Then Paine can explain just what's going on."

"Yes, please. You're letting in a god awful draft." This was from Lulu had some how appeared out of nowhere, as per usual.

Looking up Nooj saw for the first time in his life, a dark woman. She seemed silhouetted by darkness and silhouetted in pain. As if it was all she knew, and he knew that somehow, they were kindred spirits, both deathseakers, it lasted only seconds but it left an imprint in his brain. Lulu on the other hand didn't see him at all, after her conversation with Wakka in the tunnels she was spent, and only wanted to rest. To sleep for a long, long time.

She disappeared and wasn't in the control room where everyone else was. Yuna sat down and looked back to Paine, "I don't want to demand an explanation, but I fell I must and do deserve one. Like I said, I'm tired of games. Anyone who doesn't feel like doing this can leave, if it's you do it now. If not, things are going to change, I hate to do this, but things are going to start speeding up here. Tidus doesn't have much time. I can feel it, there's a window of time in about a week and I'm going to use it."

Everyone understood, every one was tired; every one wanted this to end. Paine nodded, "It might take a while, but here it is."

"I sat up, my mind was spinning. The Ground beneath me seemed to spin and I clutched my head. It took me a while to gain my senses but the second I did I knew that this wasn't inside "father". This place was strange. I heard voices and blinked twice, I was inside an alleyway that was clear. The voices were hushed, "Do you think that she's awake?"

I glanced up and my heart speed up, a little boy in a purple robe and a lady in a pale blue dress were staring down at me. The only problem was that they were floating. And not just floating, but glowing as well. I had heard rumors of these things from the souls the kept me company inside "father", they had told me that these people were good people. "Father" had told me that they were lying but now that they were in front of me, I knew that the spirits had been right.

Which only meant that "father" was lying. When I had asked him years ago about who my mother was he said I didn't have one, that he was both my mother and my father. I didn't understand what he meant then, I do now. The one in the blue robe spoke, "I think she's coming to."

I knew I was past that stage and started up into the face of a woman with deep brown eyes, and dark brown hair, he spoke back to her, "So, are you awake?"

I looked up at him, "I'm looking at you aren't I?"

The woman laughed, "She takes after her father."

The boy's face became serious, "I hope not."

Smiling the woman looked down at me, "What's your name?"

"I don't know… they called me Paine once I think."

I could tell that she was trying to get used to that, not many people I've met have like my name. They always think I'm dangerous or something because of it. Any way she looked at the boy, "That's kind of vulgar isn't it? Maybe a different name…"

A change of topic was what was needed, "And you're name? What's your name?"

"Those who used me, they called me Anima, but I would rather you called me Aniaca, And this," she pointed at the boy, "Is Bahamut, he prefers however if you call him Braham. His given name."

"And you are?"

"We are the fayth. And for now, we are your guardians."

Finally I stood up and looked back and forth between them. They didn't look like they wanted to kill me, but where I came from, you never knew. "Father" had warned me not to trust them. That they were dirty, and tying to get rid of him. But I didn't blame them, "father" wasn't the greatest guy in the world. I loved him, he had made me, created me, but he wasn't a nice guy. Although I didn't think he was really in control of his actions, not really. In fact, he was down right evil. But that didn't mean I didn't like him, "I don't need guardians."

It was then that the woman laughed, "Yes you do. You're to live in Bevelle, with Braham. At that put out her hand and light seemed to gather in it, and it formed a sword, "This is Belief. The sword of the fayth and our gift to you. Don't lose it, there will come a time when you know what to do."

Reaching out my hand I grasped the sword and when I did I felt a strength that my "father" could never give me. And I knew, at that point, that by accepting that sword that my "father" had become my enemy. He was not friends with the fayth.

My sword disappeared and I looked back up at Aniaca, "Let's go."

At that time I knew my life was changed forever.

Days latter I was visited by Shiva, whose name, unlike the other's was still the same. It was she who explained to me who I was, and what I was. I didn't know what a Sin spawn was, but when she was done I knew, I knew every thing.

The knock at the door startled me from the book she was reading. I put the book down and walked over to the door. What greeted me was a young woman, she was dressed in the garb of the Bevellian preist. But I knew that only I could see her. I let her in and she sat down in one of the chairs, "It's good to finally meet you. After all Braham told me about you, and the progress you're making."

"Did he? And what did Aniaca say?"

She leaned back a cheerless expression on her face, "Nothing. Aniaca is now a slave."

I blinked, this was news to me, "What happened?"

"Her son finally got wise to her. He captured her and now is controlling her spirit. We're working on it, but I don't think she will be free for a long time."

"Oh."

I was shocked, controlled? From what I had seen, the fayth were all powerful, but for some one to actually control one, to use it as a tool scared me, "I know, we didn't see it either, but her son seems determined to have his revenge on the world that shunned him," Shiva closed her eyes, "She blames herself. Poor woman."

Not wanting to continue this conversation, not wanting to know what happened to her or how her son, who ever he was, was binding her and using her, I opted for a change of subject, "So why are you here?"

"To tell you what you are, Brahma would of come but he is busy trying to fix things and will tied up for quiet some time. I suggest you get used to me. I'm going to be here for a while."

Glad that she had accepted the fact that I wasn't comfortable talking about the capture of Aniaca I continued on, "So? What am I?"

"A Sin spawn. The only human Sin spawn. Which is why you're so special. I guess Sin was hoping that when you got down here you would work for him." She chuckled to herself, "Good thing we got to you first."

Although she didn't know it, I couldn't have agreed more. I didn't like my "father", a week down here had taught me that. My "father" was a terrible creature. He killed for no reason, he hurt for no reason, and the spirits that I had contract with were right. In one week I had gone from loving him no mater what, to having that what squashed as quick as a bug, "So what do I do exactly?" I wanted to get to the point and fast.

She smiled brilliantly, "You, as of now are the only person in this word who has a direct connection to Sin. And some of his powers are yours, if you choose to accept them."

I still felt like she was dragging, that something was wrong, and I continued to feel like I had to rush her. Yesterday, in the city market I had met with some less that savory people from the Yevon government. And I hadn't liked them, they had asked me questions, and now, I was rushing to finish this, and yet I had to know, "When will I know when to accept them?"

At that she smiled, "You'll know."

It took only a few seconds but I watched her face go from a calm exterior to worry, and then she glanced at the door and then at me, "What?"

"Run."

She shimmered and disappeared, and I was about to take her advice and slip out of my back door when the door to my house exploded into tiny pieces. At that point, he strode into my life for the first time. He was to be my captor in what was going to be the longest day of my life. He took out one of the pistols guards are given and pointed it at me, "You are under arrest. I should kill you now, but since you are human suspicion will arise from your death now."

I looked up at him, he was about my age, he had silver hair and wore a green cloak. It was, I realized, the man from the market. I had no choice to obey. He yanked me up and pushed me to the door. I didn't resist.

That night I found myself in the Bevellian underground prison, where they kept other monsters that were too dangerous to be let lose and too hard to kill. They threw me in the cell and appointed him, as my guard. I didn't mind really. I glanced at him, "You got a name?"

"It's Baralai."

I hung out of the bars and stared at him, "So why they'd chose you to guard me?" I tired my hand at nonchalance.

"Unlike the others, I am strong enough to defeat most of these things."

I hated the way he said the word thing, because I knew that I was one of those 'things' that he talked about. To him I didn't have feelings, and because I related to Sin I was instantly a threat, and instantly fodder, "You won't be able to keep me here. "Father" will come. He'll hear my call."

Baralai snorted and my hatred ran even deeper for this man, growing with it, every second was a hate for the government and every thing he stood for. I was angry. My eyes flashed, he noticed, "So your eyes change color when you're mad. Interesting, and no, Sin won't come, he may be the one who created you, but that's all he does, he creates and then leaves. No mercy."

By now I was shaking, angry at him and at the whole world. Angry at Sin, and at the people that didn't understand. A while after we talked we were visited, he was a tall man, he wore red and blue. His hair was the color of the sky, and some how with out knowing how, I knew who he was. I threw myself against the bars, "Let her go."

He turned to me, "Ah, the captive. So, you're his human spawn. And her? Who is this her you speak of? I keep none captured, I only work for Spiral and what's best for this place, your death, is one of those things."

I knew he was lying but I couldn't do anything. How could I? I was behind bars, he was not. He turned to Baralai, "I will be back tomorrow, Mika and Kinco might be to put upon to kill a human. I however am not."

He left, just as quickly as he came. However, that night while Baralai was sleeping I noticed a shimmering figured approaching my cell. He looked down at the sleeping for form of Baralai, "Sleeping. That's good."

He waved his hand and my jail cell popped open and I felt like running to thank him. But he stopped me, "We will meet again. Now is not the time."

There was a shift in the room and I found myself outside of the city of Bevelle, "So then? Now what?"

"Head to Mi'ihen. There you will meet a man named Nooj, a friend of mine has told him of your coming. He's operating a coop against the government. For now, he will be the one who watches you."

He shimmered and I watched him disappear, I smiled, "Thank you Brahma."

The trip to the rocky pass was hard, but I made it. When I got there however, all that greeted me were the bodies of the dead, and a failed experiment. That night, in the inn near that temple I grieved. For I knew who had done this, it was Sin. I could tell however that the event had taken place a few days ago. It was that day I first laid my eyes on the Summoner. She had been there during the tragedy and was helping with the clean up. But I knew she wasn't who I was looking for. That day both she and I went out different ways.

When I woke that morning a man was staring at me. I clutched my sheets up and glared at him. At that time I didn't know that he was going to be my new boss, for a few weeks anyway. Before my world would once again fall apart. I glared at him, "Leave now."

"I was told you had a temper."

"Temper or no. You are invading my room. Please leave."

The man got up and left and I quickly got up and changed. I met him back downstairs and he looked at me, "By now you must know who I am."

"Nooj correct?"

"Yes."

"I was sent here…."

He took no qualms about interrupting me and quickly did so, "Yes, you were sent here to work for me."

After that he didn't waist any time in giving me orders. And I was sent out to get all sorts of things. In this time I meet Gippal who also worked with Nooj, and days passed. Those days turned into a week and soon that week became three. And it was on that third week that he arrived, to spoil everything.

I was inside the temple when it happened. I heard noises outside and was quick to the door, however when I reached the door an invisible hand reached out and pulled me back in. I looked behind me and saw a man holding my arm, "Don't. If you go out that way, he'll get you."

"Who are you?"

"Ixion."

"How is it that you able to be here when Aniaca is not?"

He turned to me, "Follow me," as we ran through the tunnels he answered my question, "I chose to go and have free movement, she was captured and so she has none."

He continued to lead me through passages and we finally reached an outcropping. He directed me in the way to leave from the back of the temple and then I quickly ran. He told me not look back so I didn't. I knew that if any one survived they would not survive without scars.

It was weeks latter when I finally ran into the Summoner that I first seen at the temple and knew that this is what the fayth had prepared me for. I took up her offer and since then, well the rest is history."

Paine stopped her story and all Yuna could do was look at her, "Wow. I mean, no wonder you have the Yevon government so much."

"Yeah I do. I really do."

A puzzled looked crossed her face, "Where does Gippal fit into this then?"

This however Paine didn't know the answer to, Nooj did, "He as Paine mentioned, worked for me. He was gone the day that they attacked us and was spared from harm. He since then has been helping me complete my project, he also was the one who fixed my limbs."

That surprised Rikku, "Really? Why did you tell me Gippal?"

Gippal looked at Rikku, "You don't know him. It was pointless."

At this Yuna yawned and looked at those around her, "I'm going to bed. Tomorrow I'm going after another Aeon."

Finally after watching and listening painfully Auron spoke up, "I don't want you to, You're out of energy."

Yuna looked at Auron sadly, "It doesn't matter. I'm going to, I can't waist time any more."

With that she turned and left the rest of the group stunned. As she headed off to bed, and to another night of restless sleep.

A/N: This chapter was longer than my last which I really did see coming. But it was! So there it is, Paine's history, all laid out. From here on out things are going to get dark, really dark. So get ready for it. But don't worry there is a light at the end of the tunnel. R&R!


	11. Takeover

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, at all.

**Last Time**: Paine told a story, Gippal joined the party. Yuna told everyone some distressing news.

**A/N:** Like I said, things are going to get darker. Slightly.

**Chapter 11**

Yuna took one step forward, then another, and another. Two more steps led her into the light and she froze at what she found there. Bodies lay on the floor, all dead. There faces turned to her. And she knew them, only one of them was alive, he lay twitching, a hole where his heart should be, not dying, and yet not living. His face staring back at hers. **"His story is over, this is yours now."**

Yuna woke up screaming, her face drenched in sweet as she remembered Auron's dead eyes staring up into hers. Her heart did two flips and she reached over for where she had put the glass of water that night before she went to bed. Her hand shook as she picked it up and swallowed it in short sips. Placing the glass back down she stared at her hands and could only see the blood of the men she had killed to free Paine. A voice in head, all too familiar spoke to her, _"You did it to save some one, don't fret."_

Her mind answered him, _"That doesn't make it any less wrong. I killed them in cold blood. I will never forgive myself."_

_"You must learn to. Your weakness only makes him stronger, and you and I both know that now, more than ever you need to be strong."_

There was a knock on the door and Lulu poked her head in and stared across the room at Yuna. When Yuna looked back her eyes were listless, and dead. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere. It was times like these that although terrible that Lulu truly felt were moments of wonder. They weren't good by any means, but they did show Yuna as she really was, tired, haggard, and utterly beaten, "You said something about going to find the other Aeons?"

Yuna looked up from her hands, and then back at Lulu, and it took all of five seconds for her face to change, from sad to and mixture of confidence and leadership that she had to take up after those in her party started to fray around the edges. Although it was good for those around her, Lulu despised those moments, and for once, she wanted Yuna to cry. Just to let it all out, whether someone was looking or not. But Lulu knew that she wouldn't allow herself that kind of luxury. Couldn't in her mind, Yuna nodded, "Yes, that's right. I did didn't I?"

Trying to hide what she had seen Lulu nodded, "Yes, you did. Come on, Nooj wants to come with us."

This shocked Yuna, "Us? What about the others?"

There was no sound from Lulu for a while and then she spoke, "Auron and Rikku want some time alone, and after what he did I don't blame them. And Paine is talking to Gippal about something, every one is busy."

Lulu didn't need to speak the rest; it was laid out right in front of her: They all had their own problems. They were too busy to help save Tidus. She guessed that it was about time that they did something for themselves, they had been far to centered on her for a long time, but she found it disheartening to know that they had problems that they considered bigger than the end of the world. They were however only human, a trait she knew all to well. Standing up she smiled, "Okay, let's go. Just let me have a little time to get ready."

Nodding Lulu closed the door behind her and left Yuna in the room who walked over to the mirror and stared in it for a good time, reaching over to the bowl of water in the room she splashed some on her face. The mirror shimmered as the looked up, and what she saw caused her to yelp, "Tidus?"

A quick turned proved that he wasn't there, but a look back in the mirror spoke differently. There he was behind her smiling, _"You can see me?"_

A sad smile past over her lips, _"Only in the mirror."_

_"The connection must be getting stronger."_

The figure in the mirror reached out and touched her shoulder and Yuna felt it tingle. She put her hand on her empty shoulder, _"That was proven when you took over my body and laid into Wakka."_

_"Did I say how sorry I was about that?"_

Yuna's eyes blinked and she took her hand off her shoulder, _"Don't apologize. You don't want me to, I don't want you to."_

Tidus faded from the mirror and Yuna felt the loss of his presence. Turning she put a false grin on her face and exited the room, following the twists and turns of the airship into the control room. Cid sat at that controls, both Lulu and Nooj next to him. They were looking over his shoulder at what he was writing and making comments on it. Nooj was nodding and pointing at the few things that he agreed with and the few that he didn't. Yuna walked up behind them, "What's so interesting?"

Turning to her Lulu pointed at the screen, "Look at all the creatures that have risen overnight. They know that something is coming, something big."

The dots on the screen were everywhere. Consuming every place, the only two places that remained untouched were Bevelle and Zanarkand. All the other cities, even Luca seemed to be up in flames. As the dots beeped Yuna felt her body shaking, knowing that she, and the one that she was trying to save were the cause of this utter disaster. The air and everything else tasted like blood. She turned from her friends her hand to her mouth trying to drown the disgusting flavor. Cid turned the monitor off and turned to around, "Yuna?"

She looked up her eyes a fiery red, hand still to her mouth, and screamed. The taste overwhelming her and pulling her further to the battle. The screamed was muffled but when her hand finally fell of her hand it shook the entire airship, from the control room all the way down to the place where the engine lay. She looked up, and spoke the screams finally over, "I can see it, all the deaths, all the people who are dying," her hand shook again and she collapsed to the floor.

Grasping her shaking frame Lulu looked Yuna dead in the eyes, which had simmered down back to their original colors, "We can't go today."

Yuna wrenched her body from Lulu, "No, we still need to go, we have to."

A look of pain crossed Lulu features her red eyes turning into a dull amber, as before she hated seeing Yuna in this broken stated, however she nodded. Nooj saw this refrained from saying anything. Yuna was in no condition to go and taken an Aeon into her and he knew it, they all knew it. But she was so far in love and so far into needing to save Tidus that they knew that if they said no, she would do it alone, and with those who could protect you was much better than doing anything this dangerous alone, "We'll take her."

Cid nodded and fired up the airship, the trip to the Calm Lands was quick and fast. The whole time Lulu kept looking at Yuna who had not moved from the front of the ship, glazing longingly out the window, as if waiting for some one, or she supposed, talking to someone that she could not see. Her eyes blinked a few times, but each time the space between was further and further apart. Had she not known Yuna she would have assumed the girl dying. However she knew better, turning her eye away she looked at Nooj who was also alone, he however was looking at her with vapid curiosity, and it made her feel naked. She crossed her hands and looked back at the front of the ship and felt it slow down, "We're here. All those who are getting out, get out."

The three occupants departed and once outside the airship Yuna looked at Nooj face tilted, "So why are you really here sir?"

He glanced down at the girl, "Is that you talking or him?"

That was an unexpected question and she pondered it for a little bit, "What do you mean?"

"I heard that he can control your body."

Yuna shook her head, "Not him, Tidus."

The reply he gave her was short, "You sure?"

He walked off leaving her confused and even more perplexed, Yu Yevon couldn't take over her body. Or at least she thought he couldn't. So even thinking it was a moot point. She ran to catch up to Nooj who was now walking side by side with Lulu. She looked between the two of them and then stood up, and they headed for the temple.

The arrival at the temple was not something that they were expecting. The temple was swamped with Bevelle guards. They were every where, around the area. At their center stood one man that Yuna knew very well. Beside her Lulu gasped and Yuna put her hand out to comfort her, "Remember? You're over him."

"Doesn't mean it hurts less."

Glancing around the place Yuna assed the situation. There was no way, no way to get in with out being seen. Finally she spotted the Chocobo in the corner and nodded to herself, "I've got an idea."

Nooj turned to her, ever the tactic and spoke, "What?"

Yuna turned and pointed at the Chocobo, "See that there? We're going to create a distraction," she turned to Lulu, "You know how to whistle?"

At this Lulu got the gist of her plan and nodded, Yuna tugged at Nooj's garb and they silently made off. Once they were safe in the cliffs Yuna took one last look at Lulu and smiled sadly, "Another sacrifice."

"That's him speaking. Use your own voice."

Beside her Nooj was slinking around the corner and on the side of the temple. Once they were close to the door Yuna pulled out one of her sphears and flashed it twice. Two bursts of fire answered her flashes and then a shrill whistle rang out from where Lulu was standing and the Chocobo ran. And with it all the other guards that were around the temple, to go and see who, had called the Chocobo.

With that sound Yuna and Nooj slipped into the temple.

Lulu stood her ground waiting for the animal to come to her, and it did. She climbed on quickly and readied her electrical magic her fingers sparkling with untapped power. And the men came, in torrents, after her. Wakka at the head of them. She turned her Chocobo and ran.

A quick sound and Wakka was on his Chocobo too. His blitzball in hand, he chased after her quickly gaining ground. She turned around and held her head proudly shooting sparks from her fingers, each hit men behind him. Wakka threw his ball and she refracted it back with her moggle. And Wakka continued to gain ground, not letting up. Soon he was right next to her, his head turned, "I gave you a chance to give in, why didn't you?"

Lulu turned to him, "Because I love her, more than a memory."

"He is not a memory."

Lulu laughed harshly, "He is, and he should stay that way, just as you are now."

Wakka stopped his Chocobo for a second, "I am?"

Looking around she found that she was cornered by ten guards now on Chocobo's themselves, "I loved you Wakka. I cannot love you any more."

As she got off and put her hands behind her, signaling her defeat; she looked right at him red eyes blazing. Wakka held up his hand, "Not yet. Let her take us to those I know are with her"

The guard let her go and threw her atop Wakka's Chocobo. And she wondered how he had known that Yuna was with her, although she supposed it was easy to tell, for where Yuna went, she did. As she held on to him to stay on she felt all of her anguish and all of her sorrow turn into deadly hate, the next words she said just low enough for only him to hear, for they were only for him, "No Wakka, I do not love you any more, I despise you."

He did not speak, just urged his Chocobo on to the temple.

Yuna watched as Lulu sprinted off on her Chocobo and as she did they entered into the temple. Their boots made clicking sounds on the hard surface of the title that was used to cover the floor. The room where the Aeon slept was right in front of them. Yuna signaled for Nooj to stay outside, she knew that they had precious little time Wakka would quickly figure out that she was there too once he saw who was on the Chocobo and would be quick to have Lulu take him to them.

She watched as the feathers spread to reveal the entrance. Her boots clicking all the way in.

Once inside she kneeled down and watched as the form of a woman appeared in front of her. Yuna stood up, "Hello."

The woman nodded, "You bring danger here with you, and you have created danger. Why should I help you?"

There was a moment of silence, "Because I wish to save one that I love."

The figure in front of her laughed and Yuna took a step back, Paine had told her that the figure that guarded the Mangus sisters was not one of the kinder, nor gentler Aeons. Now seeing it first rate told her that Paine had not been lying. It made her wish that the fragment of Sin was here herself. She steeled her resolve, as the voice of the Aeon filled the room, "Just to save one that you love?"

"No, I also wish to save those in the world."

A sick grin spilt the woman's features, "Even if they betrayed you? You would still fight for them?"

Red and blue whips of energy started to dance around the room, swirling around Yuna. The Aeon held out her hand, as if beckoning her to take it, and for a second she wanted to. Her hand inched forward and she pulled it back willing herself still, if this was a test, she wanted to pass it with flying colors, "They can not help that they are being blinded."

"So you admit that they are weak?"

Yuna felt her temper flare, a cold voice leaking from the walls and into the room, _"You would do best not to anger her, all she asks for is help."_

"Help? What can I offer her that she doesn't already have?"

_"The power to fight, you can offer her that. She needs the support I can not, and will never be able to give her. For now, her anger should not be provoked, he does lie inside her."_

A cool blanket spread over Yuna and she felt her temper slowly fading. The sensations of him filled her and she felt her body relax. A few deep breaths and she was able to look the Mangus Aeon again, with calm eyes, "There is nothing you can give me that I don't have, but you can help me obtain what I want."

She turned to leave and the voice spoke again, "Then I shall help you."

Letting out a sigh Yuna turned around, "What is your name?"

"Mayri and I am yours to command."

The Red and blue lights started to pulse around Yuna. Her body started to rise and her head tilted back in a silent scream. A light came from where Mayri had been standing and floated over and into Yuna, as her body accepted the power that the Aeon was offering her. Her feet hit the ground lightly and she turned to leave. Pulling back the curtain she was meet with Nooj's back, he turned to her, "Stay where you are and don't move."

Voices filled the cavern, "So you're not alone? You can come out now Yuna."

However Nooj refused to move, still blocking her from view and still keeping her from coming out and helping him. She pushed past him and found Wakka holding a limp Lulu in his arms. And Yuna felt her heart stop, "No."

Behind her the glass that let the light into the room started to crack, and shatter. The wind came whirling in a howling circle around her body, her eyes still affixed to the body held in Wakka's arms. The floor under Wakka cracked and he had to dive to escape the fissure that started at Yuna's straight form. Lulu went tumbling from his arms and Nooj managed to pick her up.

At the back of Yuna a shape was forming, it was a dark ball of black energy surrounded by red light. It swirled around her head but she didn't seem to notice it, still looking at Wakka, her mind on the body of Lulu and the sight that was her friend and mentor laying limp in his arms. A chuckling sound filled the room and the ball of energy hovered above Wakka for a few seconds, _"Yes, I think you will make a very good tool."_

The voice broke the spell that seemed to be cast over Yuna and she looked with wide eyes as the ball shot straight at Wakka. The second it hit him Lulu's eyes fluttered open and she struggled in Nooj's arms to get at Wakka tears forming, around her eyes. Her sight caught on the picture of Wakka's body contorting horribly. At that chaos broke out.

Wakka turned on those behind him, smirked once and pulled out a wicked looking sword. His movements were swift, his body possessed as he cut down each and every solider in his wake. Lulu felt like throwing up at the sight before her, but her body wouldn't allow it.

_"We must do something."_

The voice in Yuna's head had her nodding in agreement. Closing her eyes she gripped onto her staff, "Shiva!"

A roar of wind followed the summon as the Aeon descended from the sky. Seeing the Aeon Wakka turned and changed, his eyes now glowing a bright red. Shiva quickly moved out of the way and sent bolts of ice down upon him. Each one hit its target, when everyone could see again, Wakka stood there his body badly bruised, and beaten, but still there. He looked at them, _"So, this is the group that plans to ruin my fun."_

Shiva glided so that she was near Yuna, and each looked on in wonder as the Aeon formed words, "Be gone, for now, you are mealy a vessel, you are not him."

Turning Wakka ambled out of the destroyed temple. Collapsing on the ground Yuna looked up at the floating Aeon, "Why did you do that?"

Sad eyes answered her, "He was your friend wasn't he? You are not in the position to suffer, which is clear from what I've witnessed."

A flurry of snow and the Aeon disappeared leaving them staring at the wake of the Aeon and the destruction of the temple. From her place in his arms Lulu looked up at Nooj, "Why did you save me?"

"You're kin."

"Kin?"

He didn't answer her just let her stand up. Lulu brushed herself down and Yuna stared at her mentor and friend, "So what do we do?"

Lulu looked up at Yuna, "We wait, and we pray, even if the system we pray for is broken."

Staring around the room, Yuna nodded. And then, finding the one place in the room that wasn't covered in bodies, she danced. The endless cycle of death continuing on.

**A/N: Depressing chapter, but they can't all end happily. Review.**


	12. A Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing. I swear ya'lls.

**Last Time**: Wakka killed a bunch of people, Lulu and Yuna were sad.

**A/N:** Dark times, Dark times.

**Chapter 12**

Yuna finished her dance and her staff fell for the last time, the pyrfiles finally flying off to the Farplane where they would find their rest. The room filled with silence as all looked down at the floor where the bodies had been. Each trying to come to some sort of choice. Lulu had yet to notice that she was again in Nooj's arms, and finally Yuna looked up at the two of them, "Let's go."

A glance around the room and Lulu stared at her, "What about Wakka?"

She hadn't wanted to answer this question this soon but with Lulu asking her Yuna found herself in a position that she didn't want to be in. What about Wakka? He was her friend, he had been there for her, helped her and Lulu in times when thing seemed dark. But now… he was in a dark place, the same dark place Yuna knew that she could end up in. He had given himself first to the government and then to the very heart of darkness itself.

Trying to gauge Yuna Lulu watched as Yuna's face creased, lines that shouldn't be there appearing above her forehead. Yuna had aged too much, and at some point Lulu wondered when she would cross the line and age to the point where all that was left her was an empty shell, one her age shouldn't grow up to fast. Lulu knew that every time she looked in a mirror, a guardian at age ten, protecting a sister that became a lady, and then protecting a man who had yet to fulfill his destiny. Both failures, she had grown to fast, having to take charge when she didn't want to. And she wanted none of that for Yuna, some one who was like a sister to her.

Nooj saved Yuna from having to speak on something she didn't want to, and saving Lulu from painful memories of a dead sister in a cave where only the dead could hear you scream, he answered for her, "We wait. When the time comes, only then will we make our choice."

Seemingly satisfied with this answer all three left the temple to seek the airship they had found their home in. Yuna pulled out the com that Cid had given her and flipped it open, on the other end Cid's voice crackled to life, "Cid here."

When Yuna spoke her voice was tired, and yet it held an unimaginable strength to it, "Hello uncle. We're ready to leave now.'

"On my way."

The line went dead and soon a roaring sound was heard above the plains. The airship came barring down on them and they cleared the way as the ramp was lowered. Inside Yuna saw all those who they had picked up during the journey and joined them stepping up the ramp and into the fortress that they had created. Once inside she slumped down in the chair while those around her waited for her to speak, as they knew she did after each mission. Looking up at all of them Yuna finally spoke, "We have one more Aeon."

That was news to every one, and Rikku let out a gigantic sigh. Behind her even Auron seemed to relax his entire frame seemingly more relaxed than its normally ridged state, "That's good right?"

Yuna turned to Rikku, "Yes and no, we still have no idea what to do with Tidus, what I have to do."

"Wadaya mean? All we need is one more and then we can, we can…"

Rikku stopped short realizing fully what Yuna meant, one more Aeon and then they would have to fight Tidus, one more Aeon and then she would have to make up her mind about whether Tidus lived or died. There would no longer be anymore thinking, or planning, that would be it.

Silence seeped into the room at what Rikku's ramblings had revealed to the party. Whatever was left of the final part of the journey, the easy part, was over. Yuna had to make a choice, and she had to make her choice now. Yuna looked up at them with steadfast eyes, they betrayed no emotion, and yet spoke depths, "I know." Her voice was a whisper and could hardly be heard, "So far I have been leading you with no direction, as of now here is how it stands, Sin is our enemy, Tidus will die."

Lulu spoke then, "And what of Wakka?"

Turning her head to look at Lulu Paine voiced what everyone else was thinking, "What about Wakka?"

"Wakka was taken over by a force that came from my body. I can only summarize that it was Yu Yevon. He is now; at this point is our enemy. But as Nooj said, the only thing we can do with him is pray and wait."

Rikku was the next to speak, "And Gippal? What of him?"

"He left, said that his big project took priority."

For a while Yuna didn't speak, after absorbing this information she looked at Rikku, "Then he is no longer wanted. He's out."

Silence scattered through the room at what Yuna had said, all knew now that her promise to those who left was true, once they were gone, they were gone. She wouldn't take them back. Auron spoke breaking what could have became a potentially dead moment, "So what now?"

"Now we go and get the final Aeon."

"But, you just got back from the last one, it's too soon." Rikku said.

"No, it's just time enough. We go now, all of us."

The group seemed startled at this, but they didn't question her. They had sworn to protect her, and that was what they were going to do. Even if it killed them, this was after all the life they had chosen. At this Cid interrupted them, "It will take us a little while to get there. You all have about twenty minutes to get ready."

They all stood up and Rikku followed Auron out of the control room and down the long hallway that made up the first floor of the airship. He looked behind him and entered one of the storage rooms her right behind him, "You think she's going to be okay?"

Busying himself Auron looked behind him, "She'll hold; until this is over she'll hold."

Helping him gather items for the battle that was most likely to follow Rikku equipped herself with her favorite dresssphears and her strongest weapon, the Godhand. In her pouch she put a few potions, while she zipped the pouch shut she spoke, "That's good."

At this Auron turned to her his brown eye boring into her, "And you?"

Rikku shrugged, "I'll be fine."

His next move startled her as he hugged her close to his body and brought his mouth down upon hers kissing her. Rikku, shocked at first soon relaxed into it letting her smaller body become swept up in his protective embrace. And when he pulled away she was breathless both eyes still riveted to his form. And then she hugged him, and wept.

Large sobs wracked her body as she held onto him, his arms came up around her frame just holding her, she spoke through her tears, "E muja oui"

In a move that stunned her he spoke back, "E muja oui duu"

She looked back up at him through teary eyes, "Really? You don't just like me, you love me?"

"I wouldn't have bound my soul to this plane if I didn't."

Rikku buried her head in his coat and he kissed the top her head. They stayed like that for a while knowing about the things to come and both fearing them, and looking forward to them with a dark sense of foreboding, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Rikku wiped her tear stained eyes and smiled trying her best not to cry again. Auron continued to hold her, "I do. Don't lie about how you feel again. Yuna's not the only one who's going through a tough time right now."

Finally well enough she released herself from Auron's grip and sat down on one of the crates Rikku looked at him, "Okay fine, I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen to me, to us, to every one. Wakka's gone off the deep end, Yuna's starting to terrify me, and I don't know what to do."

"Believe. And protect, that's all we can do."

The crate creaked as Rikku leaned forward and sighed, "What about you?"

Auron didn't speak for a while, "I'm worried for Yuna's sake. But if this is what she wants to do I won't stop her."

"Even if it kills her? What happens then?"

Looking down at the girl on the crate Auron smiled sadly, "I said I would stand by her to the end. I won't change that."

It wasn't really an answer but Rikku found that she had to accept that. He wasn't the person to give answers about things like that. No one wanted to think about what would happen if Yuna died. She had come close once, and if it happened again, Rikku didn't know what she would do. She supposed she would have to do what Auron said to do believe in Yuna, protect Yuna. She would do the same for them. And if it came to her death, than she would protect her. Even if it killed her. It was a scary thought but some one had to do it. And she supposed she was just the person, "Okay. I'll do it. I'll protect her."

Auron looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't only continued to stare. And then quickly searched through the boxes looking for something. Rikku only sat on and waited.

The ships alarm rang, and before she could run out to Yuna Auron slipped something into her hand, glancing down at her palm Rikku smiled and nodded once, slipping it in her pouch, a time would come later. They made there way down to the control room and found Yuna and every one else ready and waiting for them.

"So are we ready to go?"

Rikku piped up, "Why don't I do a head count?"

At that Lulu glided into the room Nooj behind her, "That won't be necessary. We're all here."

"I don't see Paine."

Lulu's lips pursed, "She's right behind us."

It turned out to be true as Paine appeared behind Lulu as she spoke the words. Paine had changed; she was wearing white, the symbols of all the Aeon's adorned the skirt she had on. Small bells surrounded the base and when she walked the let out a harmonious sound, almost as if they played the hymn of the fayth as she walked. Yuna did a double take; it was a far cry from the black that she was used to seeing her friend in. No one said anything as Paine sat down. Cid finally broke the silence, "Well Yuna, where should I wait for you?"

"You're not going to. You're going to get as far away from the temple as you can. Everything that's going to happen is going to happen there, I can feel it."

"Then what can I do?"

"Takes us to Baaj Temple and then get out of there. That's all you can do that, and pray."

Cid seemed to understand. Yuna was trying her best to protect them. The airship circled and landed down outside the water way that lead to the inside of the temple. All the members jumped out and landed on the ground. Once out Yuna didn't look at who was behind her. She just jumped into the water and hoped that people would follow her. And they did.

As they swam Rikku glanced around her, "There was a big fish last time we were here. Wonder where it is."

Behind her Paine, spoke, "We should be lucky that it's gone."

"Just seemed odd is all."

They continued to swim and once they reached the entrance all ducked inside. What they found had them all staggering back. Rikku clutched on to Auron as a faint dizzying spell came over her. Yuna however had seen this carnage before, and even didn't flinch.

Around them bodies of dead soldiers lay scattered around the area. Only one, in the corner remained alive, and seeing him cause Paine's eyes to narrow. She rushed forward but stopped when she saw the broken light in his eyes. He was staring at all the bodies. His mouth agape, Paine kneeled down in front of him, "Baralai?"

He looked up at her, his clothes stained with blood and blinked twice trying to figure where the voice had come from and who it was that was speaking to him, when he realized who it was he shrunk away, suddenly frightened, "Don't touch me."

Paine raised her hand to slap him when Yuna reached her and held her hand. Gazing down at Baralai's frightened body. She knelt next to him, "We're not going to hurt you."

His reply to Yuna was even worse, he folded into himself, "Killer, you're a killer."

From behind them Nooj looked over the frightened and disturbed man, he knew Baralai well. Had seen the man commit acts that made this one look like child's play. Things that made this act seem small and insignificant. Something must have happened here to shake his faith. And there were very few things that could, he believe that Yevon's word was law and those who opposed it were nothing but cannon fodder in the world that was to come, "Let him be for now."

Yuna looked up at Auron, "I can't just leave these people."

He knew what she was talking about; Rikku did too, "You're wearing yourself thin!"

Turning to her cousin a sad look on her face Yuna smiled sadly, "Some one has to do something for these people, there are enough fiends in the world, and some one has to send them."

Rikku's face fell, "Do what you have too."

For the second time that day Yuna raised her staff, and lowered it, her body moving in time to a song that only she could hear. The spirits of death calling out to her to join them in dance. Her feet moved back and forth, left and right. Her staff sweeping over all those around her. Body bent back and forth as she twirled. Rising with the unsent music.

Auron felt the song claw at his body, soothing him. And for a second he could feel it, the peace that death offered. Rikku watched him with morbid fascination as his eyes closed and his breath slowed. But it only lasted for a second, and in that second the song rejected him as it would for the rest of his life, not letting him rest. Showing him the choice of his love.

Rikku held on to him as the song continued anchoring him to the ground. Her love was the one thing that kept him sane as his body rejected what it would not let him have. He had made his choice. He could here her humming under her breath, the song was unfamiliar to him but at once his spirit calmed, "What is that?"

"Necehk Cbened, Rising Spirit. We sing it to all newborn children to ease the passage into this world."

As the song faded so did Yuna's dance. Baralai sat in the corner staring at them his face calm. Nooj looked over his shoulder, "Do you trust her now?"

"She killed them all, how could she do this after killing them all."

"From what I heard she did it to save a friend. That you were trying to kill, Yuna's not a killer."

Baralai looked at Nooj and then at Paine, eyes creasing as he narrowed them, "No, but that thing with her is."

Nooj knew who he was talking about and had to let out a hallow laugh. Glancing at Paine he shook his head, "She is no more a killer than Yuna."

In front of them Baralai watched and in that moment his breath caught. Paine was no longer in the black outfit she had used to swim to the underwater cavern in. She was dressed in her white robes. And for the first time in his life Baralai was speechless. She turned to him eyes less harsh than they had been when she had first seen him, and he bowed, "I didn't know."

Rikku glanced back and forth between Baralai and Paine, "Know what?"

Having lived longer than her and being the only one versed in this particular Yevon lore Auron answered her, "When Sin first showed its face there were woman blessed by the fayth themselves called Tuturians. They protected the temples and all that the fayth stood for. However in the years that followed they all died out, those are their robes."

Nodding Paine smiled, "It was a job given to me before I met you, I left it out of my story for it would only complicate things."

"How so?"

"Tuturians were human Sin Spawns, just like me. Taken in by the fayth, they all died when Sin showed up a second time."

Yuna was shocked, "How?"

Paine's lips quirked up in a sad smile, "Now is not the time." She knelt down next to Baralai and lifted his head so that he could see her face, "Now who did this to you?"

"Seymour."

The fear in the room after he said those words was palpable. Yuna looked at the door that lead to the Aeon room and back at Baralai, "And where is he now?"

Rikku pointed at the exit, a scowl on her face, she wasn't even trying to conceal her anger. She radiated it, "Why don't we just ask him."

And he was there, standing in the door way. Eyes blank, face hard, eyes staring right at Yuna. Turning Yuna met his stare, this was the first time she had seen him, or to be more precise the first time she had really seen him. Out and about, in the body of some vessel. Her eyes flashed blue for a second and then back. Tidus knew already, "That's not Seymour. That's Yu Yevon, or at least part of him," She spoke what he had told her.

Lulu nodded and whispered, "Just like Wakka."

And the room was silent, Yu Yevon smiled. And then spoke.

**A/N: Yep. I'm ending it there. Don't worry though, that's not the real Yu Yevon, he's still sitting comfortably in the castle on top of Sin's head. Review!**


	13. Voice of the Mother

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to put this here?

**Last Time**: The hunt for Anima begins, and an act of violence against him reforms Baralai. That and Seymour shows up.

**A/N:** I changed the room where Anima was just a little… just a little. This one's a little crazy.

**Chapter 13**

_**And the room was silent, Yu Yevon smiled. And then spoke.**_

"Welcome."

Yuna backed up next to the room where Anima was bound to be, she glanced at Seymour and then back at the room. In front of her Rikku gripped her Godhand her hands curling around, turning white as all the blood left them. Her body was like a coil, ready to strike at any time. Everyone could see that her body was tense and that her eyes kept glancing back and forth from Yuna to Seymour. Everyone was the same, all of them like her as she was watching to see what would happen between Seymour and Yuna. Auron's mood was pensive and worried, however he knew that no one would speak for a while unless something interfered, and a standstill was not on top of his list of priorities, his voice broke the silence, "Come to kill us?"

Seymour's mouth quirked up in a smile, his face wrinkling as he did so, "Why else would I be here? He wants you dead, I can hear him speaking to me, kill them, kill them. It's a beautiful orchestra all in my head."

Yuna backed up two more steps, closer now to her goal. She knew everyone could see her, that every one including Seymour knew what was going to happen. But she trusted them with her life, trusted them not to die. Trusted that they would do what ever it took to bring this world to justice. And that was what made the small part of her, the small part that still clung to those childish dreams happy. And it was that small part of her that kept her a float.

Auron spoke again, his voice being the only one that could even form words at the moment. Everyone else not quite being capable of speech, "No, that's your voice; you are the one who loved death, aren't you?"

Seymour laughed at that, "That was you I though. You haven't changed since I last saw you, I smelled the Farplane on you then and now, you still reek of death."

At this Rikku let go of her grip on the Godhand and held on to Auron for support as she found her voice, she glared at him the distain she felt showing in her eyes, "You leave him alone."

"Ah, and you little girl, you actually think you can save him? You have damned him to life, damned him to a destiny he does not want. You haven't saved him, you've killed him."

Everyone expected fireworks, small explosions of anger, or waterworks, tears that could drown them all, from Rikku. Even Yuna who had spent years with her cousin expected for Rikku to blow her top. But Rikku had cried, she had feared, she had grown. So when Rikku's eyes became hard, and when she spoke in a deadly tone only Auron had heard once, he knew without a doubt that the little girl who Rikku had been was gone, "Death is what you make it. If I've killed him, then haven't I saved him?"

For all his words, for all the hard edges and walls Auron had never wanted to hug anyone more than he did at that moment. Seymour scowled and pyreflies surrounded his body. Yuna watched in trepidation as his body made its transformation. He floated to the top of the room his body becoming transparent. Circles of red, blue, yellow, and white floated behind him, his weapons. Nooj looked at the broken Baralai and then at Yuna she could do little to protect them as she was, it was up to him to protect Baralai and the past now. Until she found her footing and created a new future. He looked back at the door behind her, "Go."

Seymour heard him and turned to Yuna sending three fire spells her way. Before she had a chance to react Auron put himself in front of her and Yuna looked on in horror as Auron crumpled to the floor. For a second he didn't move and then his muscles twitched and his hand shot out in front of him pushing himself up even as his body protested against the weight. His body was scared and damaged, yet he held fast just as she had expected him too "You heard him. Go."

In a flash Rikku was next to him a potion out, healing him of all wounds. She glanced back at Yuna, "I'll take care of things here," she winked trying to convey a confidence she didn't feel.

Yuna felt her heart wrench at the change in Rikku, a girl trying so hard to be a woman, but only nodded and quickly slipped into the room behind her. The door shut with a resounding boom and quiet enveloped her. The circle in the middle of the room glowed and she watched as a figure with brown hair and brown eyes shimmered into view. She was wearing a plain purple robe and small bangles dangled from her wrists, her voice when she spoke seemed muffled by the room around her as if just this room was holding back her pain, "I was wondering when you would come for me."

As usual Tidus's voice answered her, _"We came when we could."_

Her bangles rustled a few times, and even though Yuna could not hear them she felt as if she could. Yuna smiled, "You know why we are here do you not?"

Aniaca nodded her face straining as if she was listening to something. Her face became a passive mask and she stepped out of the circle. Yuna watched in amazement as her body solidified, and Aniaca's feet hit the ground with a pitter patter sound that she felt that had heard before, bur only in dreams. Blinking a few times to make sure what she was seeing was correct. Aniaca looked up at her and then she did hear the bangles, the sweet sound that they made sounding like joy, and peace, and harmony, and all sorts of things she didn't know had sound yet this proving to her that they did. Aniaca's voice was better than then bangles when she spoke with her real voice, not the one that had been changed by her death and completion, there were no words to describe it, "I know why you are here. The battle outside is unfortunate, but necessary. My son… his anger controls him."

Yuna seemed taken aback by that statement and looked at the woman in front of her, "He's your son?"

"I watched as Paine told you her story. I though you knew… however now is not the time for this."

Beside her another figure appeared, he was not flesh but spirit. His purple had been transformed, and he was wearing a brilliant white. A symbol of the upcoming battle, it was Braham and he bowed at them, Yuna bowed back. When he spoke his voice seemed dull compared to Aniaca's "What do you know of Sin?"

The room around her resonated and vibrated with Tidus's voice, _"Sin is Yu Yevon. It's his shell, where he lies in wait for those to come to him."_

Braham's face seemed to agree with him but that was all it did, "What else do you know? If that is all than you are not ready, not yet."

Yuna bit her lip and bent her head as if in thought as she tried to figure out what Braham meant, and suddenly it all clicked into place looking back up her eyes dulled with the knowledge, "He's what makes Sin come back, isn't he?"

Somehow Yuna knew that she had known this, had know that Yu Yevon was what controlled it all. Was what had made Sin continue to return and spread his evil everywhere and yet something was missing, something vital. And she couldn't place it, she bent her head in thought again as she couldn't figure out what it was. And Aniaca saw her confusion and put it to rest, "Yu Yevon was a summoner. One of the first, but now he only lives for one purpose, to summon, he is nor good nor evil. He is awake yet he dreams."

Eye alight on Aniaca Yuna leaned against the wall; she was repulsed at what had been suggested, "He is evil. That I know I watched him slaughter and kill. I watched him attack those I care for, watched him devour Tidus. How can you say that is his not evil?"

She felt sick, that's what this was and Yuna knew it. She felt awful her body betraying her. Showing a weakness that wasn't supposed to be there, she was supposed to be the leader, strong and caring. The one who had to sacrifice everything for nothing. And now, she just felt sick, "If he is evil then we are too." Aniaca's soft voice spoke to her.

"What do you mean?"

Aniaca looked to Braham for guidance and he realized that this was something he had to do, he had started this, and it was time for him to finish it, the time for gentle words was over "Even if you defeat Sin he will merge with the Final Summoning. The Final Aeon, he will live, and continue to summon."

For the second time Yuna was shell shocked and it made her feel even sicker, as she clung to the wall for support trying to come to grips with what had just been told to her, "Yu Yevon uses you, uses all the Aeons doesn't he? You're his tools. To defeat him I have to defeat you, kill Tidus, and destroy Yu Yevon, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

It was just one simple word but that was all it had to be, she fell. Aniaca grabbed her as her legs buckled betraying her body to the floor. Everything she knew had just died; somehow during all her talks she had known this. Known all of this, Tidus had helped her see, Yu Yevon had helped her see, and she had known. Known all of this, "What do I do?"

"During the battle, after the battle, call us. Call us to you."

Aniaca's voice spoke to her softly soothing her nerves, she put one hand on the wall and then the next using their force to push herself up so that she could see them. It was Aniaca's voice that had done this for her, Aniaca's bell tinted voice, it let her rise and stand, "And after?"

This time Braham spoke, "After, after the dream will end. And everything will fade."

As he spoke those words his body started to shimmer becoming translucent and then transparent until Yuna couldn't see him at all, his body disappearing back into the world where he had come from. Yuna looked up at Aniaca and noticed that she was looking at Yuna with a sad expression on her face, "Will you take us?"

Confusion etched over Yuna's feature, "Us?"

"The rest of the Aeon's have given me their power, will you take us?"

"Why do you ask?"

"After all you have learned, after all that you have gleaned, are you ready?"

She was, she found out staring at Aniaca who wore the same expression of sadness and of self-loathing. She was ready for this to end, to end this. Her eyes flashed blue, Tidus shared her same sentiment. He wanted this over too, he was angry and tried of what he had become, a symbol of on going death. He had saved Yuna but in the end he had damned himself. And he was ready to die. Yuna lowered her head and bowed as Aniaca walked back up to the pedestal her body once again becoming a shimmering mass of transparency. And she prayed, there was no joy when she did however, "Fayth of those dead, I am ready. Your power is my power; my life is your life, to blend into one. Please I beg of you, give me your power so that one day, we can and will defeat those who have wronged us. So that we can atone from the sins we have committed. I am your vessel."

Aniaca looked down at the kneeling girl, "You are ready."

Her body lifted up and it flew at Yuna as did four other bodies. All people she had seen before, all other versions of the fayth, and when they hit she felt her body surge with power. And something inside laughed gleefully, at that power. It had what it needed, it was ready too. Her body hit the cold hard floor and she saw the heavens. All the stars and white lights that were there; all the spirits, her mother, her father, she saw them all. And then her eyes opened and Aniaca was still there and her body still hummed with power, but differently now. It was a complete power, "What happened?"

"You received too much power at once, it almost killed you."

"And?"

"And now you are ready. My son waits, save him from his own mind, give unto him that which he seeks."

Oddly enough Yuna didn't have to ask what Aniaca was talking about, she knew. Standing up once more she bowed and fled from the room. She never wanted come or see that place again.

The room she reached was in utter chaos. Auron lay slumped against the wall, Rikku curled up in his arms. In front of her Nooj, Lulu and Paine were all trying to hold Seymour off. And it was a losing battle. Each had no healer, and she could tell that their potion supply was gone and used, behind them Baralai was doing nothing to help out his mind to fallen into its self to react to anything that when on around him. Lulu cried out as a blast of thunder came ripping down from above her throwing her across the room her dress fluttering around her. Nooj helped her stand looping one arm under her even when standing made his body buckle underneath him. Slinking over to where Rikku and Auron lay she held her hands over them and a white light surrounded them. Rikku blinked and looked up at Yuna the spell that she was casting taking affect to a degree, "You're here."

Hair shook as Yuna answered her with a nod, "Yes, what happened?"

Stronger now thanks to the spell that Yuna had cast on her Rikku looked up at the blue haired man and pointed a finger at Seymour, "We were doing okay for a while, until these wheels appeared behind him. Suddenly he could cast more than one spell, three or four in fact at a time, not only that but the spells became stronger. We didn't stand a chance at all"

Yuna turned her head to look at what Rikku was showing her and found herself looking at four wheels, they were a light blue and had four nodes inside them. One was red, one a bluish white, another blue, and the last yellow. And indeed they seemed to make him stronger than when she had left. The wheels turned clicking and clacking to the blue and two splashes of dangerous water hit Nooj and Lulu. Yuna turned back to Rikku. Behind Rikku Auron spoke, making it know that she had cured him as well, "Then the objective is clear. Take out those wheels."

Standing up Yuna took out her staff, the top of it glowed and she spun it around herself a few times. And the room seemed to freeze, from above white pearls began to shimmer and form. Circling around and around and finally circling around one of the wheels. When they did this they shot out one at a time at the wheel and Yuna swore she heard it creak under the pressure, now the question remained, was it enough? For a second it looked as if the attack had done nothing, and then the wheel started to crack, fissures crawling up its sides like a spiders web. Seconds latter it shattered sending bits of shrapnel and debris everywhere. Seymour turned to see were the attack had come from and sneered, "Welcome back little one. But your welcome will be short lived; you only come back only to death."

"No, that's where you're wrong."

Yuna stood strong her face staring right at Seymour, "Oh, you think that your visit with the little Aeon is going to save you?

The thing inside her that still clung to the light nodded, "It will, it already has begun to save me."

The double meaning of her words sunk in, yet Seymour still smirked. The voice he spoke with next was not his own. Yuna recognized it as Yu Yevon's, filled with knowledge and power, and a little self loathing, "No, you still don't get it. You have yet to truly face me and live."

And it then it was gone, and Seymour was back to himself, crazy and a little demented, but himself, "There is no life, only death. You cannot be saved."

"Watch me."

Another burst of light came from her staff only this time it spewed only darkness. And the room was engulfed with darkness, blasts of light came from one of the wheels and it too cracked showering the room with its shards. Next to her Auron stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder, "My turn."

Taking a sip from his sake he then looked at the wheel in front of him. Propelling his body he spun in a powerful circle his body motion causing a giant tornado to come from the tip of his sword sending it careening into the wheel. Seymour looked aghast at what Auron had done; realizing for the first time that he might not win… or was it Yu Yevon who was thinking that? He didn't know, the pieces of his mind seemed to blend into one, creating a giant riff. Suddenly the tornado burst into flames next to him and the third wheel shattered, angry he cast all of his waters on Auron but as if by magic they were deflected.

For a second no one spoke and the Rikku's voice rung out loud and clear, "Don't you dare touch him again."

Rikku held two items in her hands and they disappeared. Then there was a flash of light as she changed. When it cleared she was ridding a giant machina. Seymour looked at her and then smiled again, "Then you'll have to do."

His last wheel changed to a completely white color Yuna hadn't seen and darkness enveloped Rikku. There was burst of light from the center of the darkness and thousands of bullets came streaming from the darkness each hitting their target, the final wheel. It too, just like the ones before it shattered. The darkness dissipated and Rikku stood there, outfit off a proud look on her face, conveying it even without smiling. Until a bolt of electricity hit her from her left side and an angry looking Seymour stood up, dark light crackling around his body making the floor quake, "I will not be defeated by you!" His voice was a mixture of himself and Yu Yevon, "I will control it form the inside. I will have its power."

As his body charged Yuna looked at him, "You're reign is over."

And her staff, which Seymour realized she had been holding high above her head fell. And the room grew dark as four chains appeared from the sky and sunk into the ground. Seymour had seen this before and his eyes grew wide.

But it was to late now; the chains were dragging from the depths something that would not be quelled. Its body was large surrounded by a maw of black and red. Red eyes full of hate, anger, and dare Yuna even think it, love. Around its neck hung a picture of the patron Saint of Spira, Maruli. Hands crossed over its chest its power caused even Yuna to cringe away. Seymour stared at his death, "So you too would fight me? So be it."

The darkness circled both of them, but Anima moved first. The ground sunk under Seymour, his body becoming enveloped. And every one was given a front seat to his destruction as the floor had become that blackness that white blackness too. The chains that held Anima back were released and her rage could not be held back as thousands upon thousands of blows were thrown his way. He tried to block out his mother's rage, her anger. But he could not; he felt that his mind was consumed by it. And even so he knew that she loved him. And a light sort of feeling swept threw him; Yuna saw it for what it was, love. However, Seymour was too far gone and all he felt was the sweet release that he had always wanted: death.

When the darkness cleared Anima was gone and Seymour was on the floor gaping his eyes wide, staring at what now stood before him, "Mother?"

And her form kneeled and held him. She looked up at Yuna, "He is free, free of his anger, his hate, and free of Yu Yevon. Send him."

Yuna only needed to nod, it was time, and she danced his death song. Aniaca looked down at her son who looked up at his mother, "I had forgotten what it felt like," then he turned to Yuna saddened, "So it is you, after all, who will send me. But even after I am gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail."

And he was gone, in a whirl of pyrfiles and confusion. Aniaca looked up at Yuna, "Thank you."

Soon she too faded going back to the realms where she could not sleep. Yuna turned to every one and raised her eyes, "Well… it's best that--"

She never got out what she was going to say, thousands of tentacles reached down for the roof of the building, tearing the it off and sending waves upon waves of water crashing into the temple. A sensation of sucking took Yuna by surprised but looking over at all those she loved, she saw that it was happening to them too. Being drawn into this endless dampened abyss.

Sin was here.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… I just was having trouble getting it the length I wanted it. Wow. Oi. So um review.**


	14. The Belly of the Beast

**Disclaimer:** So I was having this discussion with the people at Square Enix and I'm all like, "I want some of that there profit." And they looked at me and for a while it seemed like they were considering it, then they said, "Who are you?"

**Last Time**: Seymour is good and dead and got to see mommy before he died. How sweet.

**A/N:** The long awaited 1st battle with Sin has arrived.

**Chapter 14**

Yuna blinked a few times trying to come to grips with where she was. She was surrounded by water. Dying and destroyed buildings around her. If she stared far enough into the distance she was met by fog, and an endless nothingness, it was empty here. No sound, no animals, only death and decay surrounded her.

She looked up and found that every one was scattered around her, in various states of health. Behind her she saw that Nooj was not in any position to move and neither was Lulu, both Auron and Rikku were hurt as well. Their bodies scarred by the fight with Seymour. Which, Yuna figured was just what Yu Yevon wanted, to wear them out before they got to him, before she got to him. However, Yuna was stronger now, just like Yevon was and knew that she was going to give him and Yevon, and even Tidus a run for their money. She picked herself up and walked to where Rikku and Auron were; her hand glowed with a white light and she saw both of them blink a few times. Rikku looked at her, "Where are we?"

Skirt flowing as her feet moved, one in front of the other Yuan moved over to where both Nooj and Lulu were she healed them both as well, "I don't know. Outside the temple somewhere I guess."

She didn't like it; it was too quite and peaceful. Just like when Seymour had appeared. And something was different about this, place that they were in, it seemed confused. It was an odd word, but that's what the place felt like, confusion. She looked around, "Where's Paine?"

"I'm here."

Behind her Paine was leaning on one of the pillars and looking, for all the world to see, as if she hadn't even been touched or even in a fight. Even though Yuna knew that the last time she had seen Paine the woman had been scrapped and hurt. Paine glanced around at where they were, "I'm guessing that this is the netherworld."

A bizarre look of bewilderment and something a kin to being startled passed over everyone's features. Everyone but Auron's. He knew this place, had visited it many times in his dreams. And the quiet was something that he welcomed, it felt how he supposed the Farplane should feel and he didn't question the joy that came with being there. Lulu sat up in Nooj's lap, "The what?"

"The netherworld. It's the realm between the dream world of the fayth and our world. Not many people come here, or can come here. "

"_I've been here once."_

Tidus's voice felt good to hear, but it felt faint as if he was dying. And Yuna closed her eyes, he was dying. Sin was taking over, consuming him and she knew that soon the man she set out to save wouldn't exist. And it scared her as she supposed it should. Her eyes opened and the glistened with unshed tears, "He's dying."

Paine looked at her, "I know. The stronger Sin get's the stronger my connection, he's been dying for a while, I didn't know how to tell you."

It was fathoms beyond sad; she could feel it now that she knew the taste of it. Like honeydew, rotting away. It was as if her body was being ripped apart bit by bit. Like having no more control over what was happening to you, your body no longer your own. Rikku looked up at Paine, "Why are we here?"

"Protection."

The sound of Auron huffing made Paine turn to look at him, his brow crinkled and his eyes looked at her as if reading her, or trying too without much success, her mind was clouded and closed off for anyone to read. Even with his connection to this world he could detect nothing, "You're hiding something."

Red eye flashing Paine looked him dead in the eyes and a cold wind swept through him, "We all hide something. It is as much a part of human nature as is breathing."

Behind her Yuna sighed and turned her eyes down at the ground below her, realizing that arguments and conflict were not what she needed right now Paine bit her lip and stopped, she had said enough. Now was not the time for her anger to get the better of her, if she hurt Auron or did anything to anger him there was no chance that Yuna would choose her side. Auron had been there first, and would remain there first, "I'm sorry." Auron spoke before she could.

"No, don't apologize; I don't fault you for anything."

She was lying but right now she assumed that they all were, lying to themselves and those around them, "I don't know how long this going to last." Paine gestured to the world around them, "We should rest while we have the chance."

Nooj had remained silent the entire time and spoke now feeling it was time to voice his options, "Speaking of rest, how is it that you seem to not need any?"

Silence filled the space where they all were and Paine struggled to find the words to explain what had happened, simple truth was best she decided, she had deceived them enough for one day, "In this place, I need no healing. But when this fog clears, I will be weak again."

It was then that Yuna noticed the potion that Paine held in her hand, to drink she realized when the fog cleared. There would be little precious time, no time she rationalized, and that was something they needed. Auron seemed to look at the sky, "The fog is lifting."

"No, we have minutes left, rest I will wake you when the time comes."

Yuna didn't complain. She slumped down on the cold stone of the structure they had found themselves on and leaned her head against the pillar behind her.

"_Are you there Yuna?"_

"_Tidus?"_

"_Yes."_

"_This is a dream isn't it?"_

"_I've come to say goodbye."_

_The darkness she had found herself in started to disappear and she found herself in a field, surrounded by flowers. The colors surprised her; it had been so long since she had seen things this beautiful. Across the way she could see a figure, and when it came close she let out a gasp, "Tidus!"_

_She race forward and traced his features, she had forgotten what he looked like. She knew his voice, his mannerisms, but his face had faded from her memory. It was a sweet dream, "Yuna."_

_His voice was soft when he spoke, and she leaned against his chest. Her hands came away bloody, she looked down at them and then at him her face a mask of confusion and worry, "You're bleeding."_

"_Not bleeding."_

"_Why are you bleeding?"_

"_I'm not."_

_She looked at her hands again, they were clean. The lines that a woman had said could tell her future: love, death, rebirth, and sorrow although she couldn't tell the order, were laid out for here to see, a map of the stars. She looked up at him, "Then what's wrong with you?"_

"_I'm dying."_

_Yuna shook her head, she had lost him once, she wouldn't lose him again, not in this paradise, not when they had just found each other, she wouldn't let it happen, "No, let's stay here. Together, just the two of us."_

"_We can't do that, the others need you."_

"_Well I need you! I want to help."_

"_I know."_

_And then he kissed her, in the field of flowers glowing red, blue, purple, and pink. And it was if time hadn't passed since they had last seen each other, since he had last looked at her, 'I love you' and 'I know, I love you too.' Now they were just words, and now only actions were what guided them. The flowers swayed in the breeze music from a far off place and the ground beneath them shifted to the floor of the temple of Yunalesca. They had come full circle, she would not cry this time though, for things had made her stronger than she should be. Finally he pulled away and looked down into her eyes and at the steps, "It begun here."_

_She looked at him her face hardened with resolve, "I know."_

"_End it."_

"_I will."_

_Her hands were bloody again, she could feel them dripping down onto the floor. She had killed him once here, and she would kill him again. She loved him, he loved her, there was nothing more to be said. He was her pain, her everything, she was his light, his joy. This is what the connection had brought about, this complete love. This knowledge, "There is nothing more to say."_

_The garden appeared once more and their hands fell away from each other the sky darkened. Tidus's form started to shimmer blue, "There is only goodbye."_

_As she spoke he shook his head, "No, not even goodbye. I felt goodbye the moment I truly died. This second death, it is nothing."_

"_It's the beginning, it is the ending. I love you."_

_He said nothing. The world faded away and he sent her one last message as the voice that she had held dear in her mind went dead, "I am Sin, I am here."_

_And she was only left with the memories of ghosts._

Paine shook Yuna awake, and she looked up at the sky where the fog was clearing. The silence in head told her all that she had already known. Tidus was faded. Sin in his place, she vaguely wondered if Yu Yevon would speak to her now, but the connection still remained dead, pieces of it rambling around her head. And as it did so the fog lifted and the city of Zanarkand sparkled in front of her. Sin's body wrapped around one of the spires looking at her with empty eyes, "Is it time?"

Paine nodded, "He held my father off for as long as he could."

Beside them Auron held on to Rikku tightly and she held on to him. But that was not what Yuna noticed, it was the spark of life that flared in every ones eyes, they had waited, and now it was here. Yuna raised her staff and a hail of snow came from the sky, Shiva descended and flew at Sin. The beast only waited and then one of the tentacles that had ripped open the top of the temple snaked towards her. Shiva deftly dodged and sent a crystal shard of ice down upon the head of Sin. It merely flinched and reached out at her once again, capturing her and squeezing. Yuna felt her pain and called her back, the Aeon disappeared and Sin was unmoving again, "Aeon's aren't any good right now."

Paine looked at Yuna, "I could have told you that."

Beside her the unnoticed Baralai twitched and his eyes opened, "Is that Sin?"

A nod in his direction from Lulu told him all that he needed to know, yet she felt like confirming his thoughts, "It is."

"We're doomed."

Glaring at him Paine stared at him hard and caused him to shiver, "You could help."

"How?"

Anger filled Rikku and for a second they got a reaction that was pure new Rikku, "Why don't I show you?"

A white light surrounded her and when it cleared she was once again in her battle suit. And she began to fight, firing missile after missile at it. Then her machine threw on thrusters she didn't even know that it had and flew up at the large creature. Paine looked down smugly at Baralai, "I think I shall follow Rikku's example."

And her body too changed into her dressphear. Flying at the large body that was in front of her. The two girls surrounded it, the swords on Paine's and the bullets that Rikku's stored flying at the creature. And finally, after waiting, it struck.

A tentacle violently spewed thousands of beams and balls of energy at the two of them. Before the one directed at Rikku could hit it was directed away by a tornado. On the ground Auron stood his sword behind him, he looked up at Rikku, "Don't die. You have a promise to keep."

A ball of energy was sent at Auron which Rikku blocked with a well placed bullet, "Same goes."

And Auron joined the fray, attacking the bottom of the creature while Paine and Rikku went at the head. From behind its head on a cone like body wings started to unfurl, each also boasting there own deadly arsenal. Lulu felt Nooj squeeze her hand, and at that moment she knew that just maybe things would be okay, and also that she would never allow any one to do that to her again, maybe. She drew his eyes to her and a quiet message was exchanged, she moved her head up down, "Right or left?"

"Right."

And they were off, Lulu sent two bolts of thunder at the left wing and Nooj took out a gun that he had been concealing since their meeting and fired six quick shots at the right. Above them Paine had to dodge to avoid being pelted with thousands of energy balls. And Baralai continued to stare at the battle eyes wide, "You're not doing anything, it's not helping. Why fight?"

Looking up at the giant monster that was breathing down their throats Yuna thought about his question, why did they fight? Paine, the warrior that kept secrets, who's past had killed many, Auron, the dead who could no longer return to where he truly belonged, Lulu, a woman who's love had betrayed many, Rikku, a girl who had damned her loved one, Nooj who's body had been destroyed by the man in front of her, and herself, who had lost the one she loved, who had to kill the one she loved, she turned so she look at Baralai, "We fight because there is nothing left to fight for, we fight because we love, because in the end every one wants peace, even if it costs us everything."

Baralai looked shocked, as if no one had told him to fight for himself. It was a foreign concept, he had always fought for what people had told him was the truth. The government had said that the Al Bhed were wrong, that every thing happened for a reason. Death was the cycle that they lived in, Seymour had told him this, Kinoc had told him this, most importantly Mika had told him this. They were dead and he was all that was left of a dying life, he would fight one his own terms now, "I think I understand."

"So?"

Baralai took out his sword, "I'm in."

And he joined Auron on the ground. His circular blade bit into the bottom of Sin and Auron looked at his partner, "Welcome."

Yuna turned and looked back at Sin, they weren't enough she realized as both Rikku and Paine cried out in pain. They seemed to hover as they fell and for a second she was afraid that they were going to fall, hit the ground and die. But they didn't, a flash of red and they were safely on the top of a large airship, the voice out of the ship was pure Cid, "I though you might have problems" and then, "Fire!"

The ship fired twice. And Yuna summoned Valefor and climbed on letting the Aeon fly her up to where Rikku and Paine both lay injured. She cast two quick curagas and then spoke to Cid using the com system she knew was hidden some place on the deck, "I told you not to come."

"You needed the help and we're here now."

She wasn't going to argue there was no point in it. Both Rikku and Paine stood back up and looked at Yuna, "The head is almost finished."

Below them two explosions and a "Watch out!" from Lulu and Nooj was heard as the wings of Sin came crashing to the ground. Throwing stones at both Auron and Baralai, who had to protect themselves from the shrapnel. Sin took their distraction to send two beams at them and both hit their marks. She watched as both Lulu and Nooj ran to the two downed people and took out potions, "Let's finish this and then rip this thing an entry way. Uncle, get ready to fire at it on my mark."

"Roger."

Rikku, Paine, and Yuna rose up in the air. Below Baralai and Auron stood up cured of their wounds and charged the bottom of Sin. At the same time as they charged Rikku's machine let out a barrage of bullets. Auron hit his mark the same time the bullets hit and Sin groaned in protest of the attack. Then the swords of Paine's outfit started to swirl over and around her and fly at the head, Baralai hit the bottom and the thing there exploded as Sin's mouth opened all the way. A black light started to pour from its mouth. Paine's swords hit and then she looked at Yuna, "Now!"

From inside the ship Cid watched and spoke into the com, "Any time now would be good Yuna." He was worried that black light would kill them, no doubt about it and he was not ready to die. Home still had to be rebuilt, he had people he loved. He would not be defeated here.

The large bird like Aeon that Yuna was on started to fly up and she swirled her head her symbol appearing before it even as the black light begun to flash signaling the beginning of her attack. It was now a contest to see who could finish first. Rays of light came from her Aeon flying into the disk in front of her body. The two attacks meet inside the darkness and everyone on the ground looked up at where Yuna was, hoping, praying that she was not dead. An explosion and a blast of fire from the top of the darkness and Valefor came hurling from the darkness, pyrfiles surrounding her body and for a second Rikku thought that Yuna was dead. Until she saw the girl clinging to Valefor, the darkness disappeared and the head was beaten thoroughly enough that all attacks had stopped, "Fire."

The ship let out a moan as two final beams shot at Sin and it was forced to open its gaping mouth. And it stood still, Rikku moved to pick up Nooj and Lulu as Paine moved down to help up Auron. Valefor flew down to Baralai and although a little frightened Baralai joined Yuna, she looked at him, "She's not going to hurt you."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I can feel it. She lets me feel it."

As they rose Yuna spoke to the ship, "Now go, you are of no more help."

Something that sound akin to a grunt came from the ship's com and then a sigh, "Okay, just come back alive you here?"

Yuna nodded even though she knew that Cid couldn't see her, "Okay, I'll try my best."

A blast of sound came from the ship, "You better," his next comment wasn't directed at her, "And you protect her you hear? My daughter disappears it's on your head."

Auron only huffed, "She has a promise to keep to me, and I her. We won't be dying anytime soon."

Valefor reached Rikku and Paine and Yuna looked at Sin and felt the force they had inflicted upon it tug at her heart strings, even though he was dead she still felt as if she had hurt Tidus. Paine saw her fear and turned to her, "He's dead. It's not him. Inside he still lives, but that… that part of him doesn't."

Yuna nodded, "I know."

Valefor moved to the mouth and as they all entered the city that they saw caused them to gasp, the lights blinding them. There in front of them lay a platform in the center of the city and behind it a burring Y stood, looming over the city. And suddenly the connection Yuna had with Tidus was alive and more vibrant than it had ever been, Yu Yevon was here, and as they came closer to the platform she noticed, so was Tidus, the other person Yuna could not have foreseen no matter how hard she tired. On Rikku's machine Lulu held onto Nooj's hand harder than she had ever held on to a person's hand in her life, "Wakka."

It was time.

**A/N: Okay so it's not really time because you're going to have to wait one for the next chapter. And yay! Longest chapter yet. Which is good, because I need the length. AND IF YOU READ THIS DARN IT TAKE THE ADVICE IT GIVES YOU AND REVIEW… puff… puff… sorry.**


	15. Chappu

**Disclaimer:** They say laughter can help you. Does that mean if I laugh enough that I will own Final Fantasy X? Does it? No, I didn't think so. Stupid laughter.

**Last time on Gillian's Island:** Yuna and company arrived in Sin and are going to start fighting. Creepy dreams abound and the 1st part of Sin is dead. DRINKS ALL AROUND!

**A/N: **This chapter is going to be written differently. I hope it doesn't confuse much. To clear it up here's a hint. The first part of it is Wakka. Yes that's right I said Wakka. And a surpise… Kimahri gets a line. A line! Rejoice! This is not a rehash although it may seem that way… hehe.

**Chapter 15**

Yuna stood in front of the screen eyes alight on the board in front of her. They had said no to her, and they would always say no to her. At least, that's what I figured. It was a lost cause; no one would listen to her. Didn't matter if she defeated Sin, they wouldn't listen. _Traitor._ The word made my thoughts burn in anger, I was no traitor. But I was, I had chosen, defied the system that I worked for. And I hated myself. My brother, I had spit on the memory that he had tried to preserve by fighting Sin, by going against all that Sin stood for. He had used an Al Bhed weapon and died. I would never use an Al Bhed weapon, and no matter how much Rikku wanted me to believe they couldn't have killed him machina were evil, they had killed my brother.

Turning from the screen I watched as Yuna disappeared down the corridor, going to her room. She was spent. This was the first time she had contacted the Bevellian city after being labeled a traitor, a menace to society. I had wanted to scream at them, let me go, I am not with her. And I wasn't really, Sin was dead. I had done my job. I knew that Tidus would hate me for thinking such things, but that's the way that it was. Sin was dead, he and Yuna had killed him and now I was stuck something that I shouldn't be. I had followed the teachings as far as I could. I had not let Yevon out of my sight the knowledge they had given me still remained forefront on my mind. The screen in front of me, the one that Yuna had stared at only moment's before sprung to life; Rikku looked up from where she was, "Yes?"

A man in ceremonial Bevellian robes stood looking at us as if we were cattle, something to raise. I knew that he was important, very important, and old too if his silver hair was any indication, which was why when he spoke that I was so surprised, "Hail. I wish to speak with those who accompanied the lady traitor on her quest."

He was young. That much I knew now, but his voice was kind and I felt my spirits soar, maybe he was the answer to my problems, maybe he would save me. Rikku seemed to consider the man for a second and then nodded. She pressed a button on the ship and for a second I thought that nothing had happened then, both Kimahri and Lulu entered the room. Auron didn't move from where he was, "Yes?"

The man bowed, "I am Baralai, a high officer and man of Yevon. I have come bearing a choice. You are all not traitors, not yet. You, unlike the lady, can be saved. Denounce her and you will be welcomed back with open arms."

_Chappu_

_Chappu_

_Dead body of a brother._

_You have forsaken me. You have forsaken our way, you are a traitor._

_Never, you live in me._

_Chappu_

He was my savoir; he would free me from this ridged place where Al Bhed could roam freely without chains. The chains they should wear for killing my brother. Behind me Auron huffed, "I have seen your corruption more times than I can count. You tried to kill us. There is nothing you can offer me."

Kimahri bared his teeth, "Yevon bad, hurt Ronso youth."

Baralai looked down, "Of course. Ever the valiant Ronso, I am sorry about your people."

I was sorry too. Everyone was sorry; I would be forgiven for my sins. I had to go I had no choice. Standing in front of the screen hands crossed over her chest Rikku looked at him, "I'm guessing this doesn't extend to me?"

"Never."

Going, I must go. That's what I will do, "Chose me. I will serve."

A hard hand against my face I look up and Lulu is staring at me angry, and sad at the same time.

Sands of the beach of Besaid are under my feet like thousands of stars. It was here that I found out that my brother was dead. The boat came in, from Bevelle and they delivered the news. I think that Lulu cried that day, it was the last time I saw her cry, the only time she truly let go. I never wanted to see her cry again, I don't think I will. She didn't cry as I left. Yuna watched me though; with both eyes of different colors. I don't know why they came; I am a traitor in more than one way now. To the government and to them, my path is my own.

"_Perhaps I've gotten used to farewells."_

_A body dead._

_Unmarked grave._

_Chappu._

_Brother of mine._

Someone is behind me now, I turn to look at him. He's dressed in ceremonial robes of Yevon, I bow. It's what I have been trained to do, his face is clouded it will not tell me anything. He looks important more important than I will ever be. However when I bow he bows back, it's Yevon custom and that's all, "I am here as a diplomat for praetor Baralai. He requests your presence in Bevelle. This is not a choice."

I had always wondered why they wanted us to give in. Now I knew. There would be things that I would just know, from this point on I would face my choice and work for redemption for the sins that I had committed, "Take me to him."

Days latter I had an epiphany. There are a few things that I know. A few things that I don't, but I knew now that the government had known where we were at all times. They had been watching us waiting for Yuna to defeat Sin so that they could strike, defeat a traitor who no longer had the protection of the Aeon's. In some ways it sickened me, in other ways it comforted me my savior was watching over me. In front of me the screen flared to life, "Hello captain Wakka. This is Baralai."

More bowing, too much of a tradition, "Wakka speaking."

"We have just confirmed though Seymour that her lady traitor is reassembling the Aeon's. We are stationing you at the temple of Yojimbo. You are to be sent there, she knows you, convince her to give up this silly quest. As we all know Sin won't come back for another ten years, there is no need."

"But sir-" I hated that word, "didn't Sin attack a few soldiers?"

"That is not your concern."

_A place of death._

_Her 1st summoner had died here._

_I remember it all._

_She never cried._

"It's best you turn yourself in."

"Well if it isn't the traitor."

I hate that word. I am no traitor. I chose salvation, the path my brother would have chosen had he had too. Yuna's quest was over right? There was nothing left to protect finally I could give myself to a cause to fully care only for myself, it had been too long.

Lulu is screaming now. And suddenly blue eyes are flashing and my face stings, comforting arms. I haven't felt her like this since the Blitzball tournament. Blue eyes still stare at me, angry blue eyes. It's not Yuna who looks at me now, its Tidus. Some how I know it's him and things start to click into place, Tidus saved Yuna. Sin lives already this must be how he lives, through her.

There's conversation but I cannot pay attention. I have failed again, both Yevon and Yuna. There is no going back, no choice any more. So I will fight for a memory even if it is a false one. Lulu's looking down at me with sad eyes that turn hostile in seconds. Dropping me on the ground as if I am nothing to her which I should be, I gave up on them. I stand up and brush myself off, back to business.

Today I won't stop her; she's not fighting for Spira this time. Now she's fighting for herself, and she looks as if thousands of Chocobo's ran over her. No, today I won't stop her today I'll let her walk away. Lulu looks at me and then Yuna, the two of them seeming to come to some sort of agreement, "Goodbye Wakka."

And they're gone. My radio crackles, "Has she stopped her quest?"

"I am no longer one of them."

A silky smooth voice comes over the intercom and it's only then that I realize just who I'm working for, "Then you failed?"

"Yes."

"Then next time use force. Humm?"

Seymour's voice ends and I'm left staring at the comm. That he used to contact me, a false dream I remind myself, I am fighting for a memory. That is all, and that memory must remain alive for now only I can keep it alive.

_Chappu_

_Chappu_

_Sweet voice._

_Stinking of flesh._

_Rotting under me._

_My memory._

The radio crackles again, it's not Seymour anymore and I thank all of the Yevon that's left in me. It's Baralai who although I dislike is far better than Seymour or any other person I could imagine, "You are to remain in the Calm Lands. Yuna seems to be using only those Aeon's which are hidden, she will come back. And when she does do as Seymour asks, use force if necessary, if you have to kill her do not hesitate."

Kill Yuna? I had never really though of it but now it is all I can think of.

They come back just a predicted two days latter, a trap is sprung and I take it. I want to postpone her death a death I know will come. Yuna will not change her path she's not like that. Its Lulu I finally meet, I'm close to begging now, "I gave you chance to give in, why didn't you?"

"Because I love her more than a memory."

She doesn't understand, doesn't see what I know now, "He is more than a memory."

He's all that I have.

She calls me a memory. I knew that I was a memory the moment she dropped me inside that cave where the dead slept. Yet I cannot help but ask whether I am a memory too or not; I know the answer. Hash words come spewing from her mouth and then the awful truth that I knew and didn't want to face, "I loved you Wakka. I cannot love you anymore."

The guards move to kill her but I must stop them, must postpone death at all costs, "Not yet…"

On the Chocobo Lulu has the final say, she always has the final say it's just her way, "No Wakka, I do not love you any more, I despise you."

The words are for me and my ears only.

Inside I see Yuna and another man, I do not know his name but the way that he looks at Lulu makes my blood boil. He thinks himself her protector. Its then that the ground shakes and I truly see Yuna, her eyes are dark a black orb around her head. I look back at this man, I hate him. I don't know why but I hate him. The orb comes…

"_I can give you the power to get back what is yours."_

I don't know what it means don't know who speaks, but it offers me Lulu it offers me things. Pictures appear in my head, pictures that I cannot stop.

"_I can give you what you seek."_

_Chappu_

_Lulu_

_Chappu_

_Lulu Chappu_

Then we can all hear it speak, _"Yes, this one will make a good tool."_

Blinding pain.

_Mother?_

_Father?_

_Brother?_

_Lulu? _

_Where are you?_

_Who am I?_

Death and destruction all around me. I will kill them to get what I want; if I kill them Lulu will be mine. I will have all of her and she will have all of me.

_Power_

_Power_

_Power._

I want it. I want her; I want every thing that they have taken from me. Yuna has taken my love from me; this man has taken my love from me. I will have them.

_Kill _

_Kill_

_Kill._

A blast of ice, cursed Aeon's, _"Do not forsake them. They are life."_

My mind is broken, not mine. They are not mine, I will escape and then they will be mine. All mine.

_Yevon be praised_

_Yevon be praised_

_Yevon be praised._

They are here now. Master will fight them and then give Lulu to me, give them to me… I watch him fighting now blue sword flashing. They can try but I make him strong, and he makes me strong. Lulu will be mine.

Master is looking at Lulu oddly, _"She is part of her power. She is mother."_

_Mother?_

_She was taken from me._

_"She will die. Together in death will you live, just the two of you."_

_Lover?_

_She loves another._

_"Then you two shall be with your wretched brother."_

_Brother?_

_He killed him._

_"And in death you will all live."_

_Friends._

_I have betrayed them._

Master leaps. In his arms he offers death, he offers things that no one will give me. Yevon is my master; he gives me power to have Lu. Lu? Who is Lu? I loved her once. He has reached her now, sword flashing. Five seconds, four seconds, three seconds. Lu is the one I love. I killed them, anger disappears.

_Two_

_One._

The blood, all the blood. Lulu pulled her hands back. And the tears came, in torrents, staining her black dress, "Wakka?"

He looks up at her, blood marring his uniform, "Hey Lu."

Behind her Nooj looks on and then moves forward, "Lulu?"

The battle has stopped everything in slow motion. It had been in slow motion, Tidus had been coming for her. She had felt death, had wanted it. Tidus was going to give it to her, let her sleep. She looks up at Nooj, "We are kin."

Now she understands: deathseaker. She was a deathseaker had been waiting for this moment and now that it's gone she doesn't know if she wants it, doesn't know if she wants the death that Tidus was going to give her, "Yes. We are kin."

In her arms now Wakka convulses violently and the ground becomes painted with his blood. He looks up at them; behind them he sees his brother, his mother, and his father. They are his now, to love and care for to cherish and hold. He reaches out and grasps his brother's hand, "Family."

His eyes close and Lulu nods, "Yes, we're family." She cries as she speaks, "You, Chappu, and I. He will not be a memory for you any more Wakka. Rest."

And as if by magic the play button is hit and his body fades with out need from Yuna or her dance. And Tidus strikes again, his sword hits a protective barrier and he looks at Yuna, "Protecting the dead?"

"I protect every one, even the dead."

He comes at her, "You were always so sweet."

She shakes her head, "That doesn't work any more. Not on me."

She raises her staff and blocks his attack, blue against brave pink. Yuna has seen to much death. Her father is dead, Jecht is dead, Tidus is dead, Auron is dead, and now Wakka is dead. She walks among the dead; she will always walk among the dead. But unlike Lulu she does not wish to join them.

In time she knows she will get over Tidus. He is a dream after all, a dream of love and prefect songs and thoughts. And even if she loves him she does not love what he has become. There's a pause and she looks up at him. He smirks, "But it does. You are dying inside."

It's only now that she hates the bond. It let her live, but it also lets him see inside her. Lets him see everything about her and he knows; knows how angry she is and how much she wants to see him dead for what he did to Tidus. He used her loved ones body to fight her and yet there's also sadness. Something that she has refused to show to anyone, "You are nothing to me."

In her dreams she had seen death, Auron had been dead and had shown her an engulfing endless void. He had said that she would join the dead. That they would all join the dead. She's not ready to die she realizes, that as much as she loves Tidus she's not willing to die. It startles her this selfishness. Everyone thought that she was doing this for Spira, but in the end it comes down to what she wants. She will do this for her, no one else, in front of her Tidus laughs, "No. I am everything to you. Well shall we end this?"

"I don't see why not."

Tidus's hand reaches out and pyrfiles circle his body surrounding him and taking him away from her. When the ghosts clear Tidus is no longer there. There's a pause and then the most beautiful Aeon Yuna has ever seen appears in the sky. It's an angel, and it's hers. She knows though that its beauty is a front.

It lands and stretches out a hand for Auron. The first of Yuna's friends, it will kill them all before her. Because it knows that their deaths will kill her, but once again Rikku protects him. She will always protect him; it is after all part of the promise she made. A blast of grenade fire covers its body. So it quickly changes its target.

Lulu is next, and only after it's meet with fire from a gun does it understand that Lulu too has a protector. Nooj looks down at the blood splattered, tear stained woman and finally helps her to her feet. That's his job any way, to protect a woman from the fate that he once felt. Together they will fight against death.

The creature takes its damage and roars angrily. And next comes after Baralai, a man who had changed his mind. And will some day give Spira a new light. But Yu Yevon's very own daughter steps in front of him and he knows that he cannot kill this man. And wonders why his daughter would protect him. Paine knows however, comes to terms with the fact that this man will change the world. So she must protect him. It's the job the fayth had given her anyway. To protect the change that will come.

Finally he turns on Yuna whom head is held high. Staff in hand she stares at her Aeon. And he moves. Quicker than lightning and it's such that she defends herself with. Calling down the forces, Ixon lands in front of her and rears and cries along with her. These are her protectors, the Aeon's.

Ixon charges at Yuna's Aeon and it dodges with speed far greater than she could have known, pulsing charges of light fall from the sky upon them and Ixon hovers over her taking all the damage. Sad eyes look into hers, "You want this to end." It seems to nod, "I know."

She uses Ixon to stand and whispers something to it. Its horn starts to sparkle and shine collecting light energy. It pulls back and places it's feet onto the ground shooting out it's own lightning at Yuna's Aeon. And the Aeon flies into the sky and seems to hover in midair and then crumples to the ground. The pyrfiles bursting away from its body and leaving Tidus. Her Tidus and she runs to him, holding him. He looks at her; his body failing him even now, "You came."

"I keep my promises."

He too shakes, dying in her arms, yet there is business to be done. He touches her face, "It's been so long since I've been able to touch you to see you with my own eyes."

She knows he's telling the truth. Dreams don't count and never will. His flesh blood is something she has yearned for. And now that she has it she knows that she has to let it go again, "I don't have time."

Behind her Braham is already appearing in a white robe. Tidus sees the boy, his time is soon. Yet as Sin he cannot die until she sends him. The floating burning mark of Yu Yevon bursts into flame and the orb that had caused Wakka's betrayal floats into the air, and circles around them, "Yuna, the Aeon's call them!"

It's his way of saying that it's okay, that he can wait and that this has to come first. His sweet sleep can wait; he's already been waiting for what seems like years though it's only been a few weeks. Braham agrees, "Call us."

Lulu watches as the orb comes down upon them, "It comes."

Yuna looks down once more at Tidus, "I love you."

He clutches his chest, "Don't think about me, just do what you have to do."

Do what she has to do. It's what she's lived by for ages, on more fight. That's all that she has left in her, one more fight and then it's done. Then she can rest sleep for days, and although Tidus will be gone, the world will be at peace, and she will be free of the brand that haunted Wakka for so long, the orb falls faster now, "Okay."

And then she's gone. Going to that one last fight, leaving Tidus lying on a dead battlefield.

**A/N: That was a long chapter almost eleven pages. Now we get to see who's still a fan because I don't really know how any one is going to react to Wakka's death. I think that the next chapter will be the last followed by the epilogue. **


	16. Phoenix Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I never will own it. So get off my case and off my lawn okay? I said I was sorry.

So what did happened last time?: Last time Wakka was insane in the basement but after a last minute choice killed himself to save Lulu (yeah I've had that planed for months now) and Yuna realized that as much as she loved Tidus she loved herself more and thus was able to kill him neatly.

A/N: Well one more chapter after this one… kowaii. This is however the chapter where every thing comes to a head. Meaning its one really big battle. So it might be shorter than the rest of the chapters.

**Chapter 16**

The ground under Yuna tipped and fell away beneath her. And she felt Tidus disappear from her hands. He was dying and it saddened her that she would not get to spend his last hours with him. However she also knew that Sin was always alone, and that the ones touched by Sin would understand more and see more than anyone could understand. Yet some how the people with her also knew how it felt to be alone. Even with the love that they all shared, they were all alone and would suffer that way.

Suddenly the world came crashing down upon her and opened up at the same time and she could see all these dark colors of black, purple, and reds. They made up the sky and swirled around her. The ground beneath her was a platform stretching out seemingly forever until it took a steep plunge, falling into the depths beyond. The orb settled down, in front of her floating just inches over the ground. Yuna then heard a voice in her head, willing her to speak, _"Welcome to my heartland Lady Yuna."_

She turned to everyone her eyes blank, "He welcomes us."

Rikku stared at Yuna her brown wrinkling as her mouth frowned, "He?"

"Yu Yevon."

There was something wrong, Yuna could feel it deep down in her heart but she didn't know what. Something was wrong with her connection; she could still fell it in her mind. Even as Tidus died she could still feel something inside her head, and she didn't understand why. Her brain burned, _"Here you will meet your end. Summon your Aeon's, it makes little to no difference. You will die."_

Turning she looked at her friends her eyes no longer blank or dead, "It is time."

Lulu moved and put her hand on Yuna's shoulder touching her lightly, as if to show her support, "Yes. Call them. Let's go home hum?"

"Right."

She raised her staff and called down the wind. Called down her first Aeon, Valefor. The Aeon's head was raised and pointed at the sky. She stared at Yuna with shinning eyes, proud and sad at the same time. Valefor's voice spoke to her, _"Thank you."_

The orb of Yu Yevon circled around it and descended taking the Aeon's body and soul. Then she spoke no more, it was black and grey. Evil and death, the next Sin.

Behind her Lulu spoke, "I will deal with this one."

Thunder came down from the sky crashing into the ground and sending the Aeon sprawling back. And yet she stood. A second blast that it had not foreseen came after that, a second round of lightning death. And she crowed and died.

Next was Ifrit flames and glory, _"We shall finally rest."_

And the orb took this one too. Turing him to the shade of gray that Valefor had suffered. Auron appeared before her now, and next to him stood Rikku. She threw a sparking gem of ice and then another. The Aeon angered turned on her and stopped before he could move. A blade to the heart.

Each death Yuna felt and each death pained her. And yet Lulu still stood next to her. After all it was the promise they had made in the cave, they were like sisters. They would protect each other as sisters,

Next she called forth the lightning, Ixon, _"You are our savior"_

And the orb continued to circle around them. Taking over Ixon, making the Aeon its next target.

Behind her two shots were fired, and she turned to see Nooj there gun raised. The Aeon quickly crumpled.

Her fingers tightened around the staff and she wondered why she had to do this. She knew it wasn't fair. However… next a blast of ice and Shiva descended from the sky, She had been the first of the recovered Aeon's and yet was only the fourth to die, _"My prayers go with you child."_

Black and Gray and Blue.

A flare of energy. This time it was Baralai. His blade smoking and hot, and Shiva too went down to follow those before her.

Next came the one who had guided Tidus, had guided Paine. The blackness of Bahamut came to the platform and he looked at her, _"You have done well."_

This one Lulu once again attacked. As if she didn't want Yuna to do anything. That Lulu truly believed that Yuna was too fragile to attack and that attacking the Aeons just like her attacking of Tidus had would break her. Bahamut hunkered over and then Rikku too attacked the hulking figure.

Death was all around her Yuna realized and her grip one her staff tightened. The wood biting into her skin and causing splinters. Next came the sword master Yojimbo sword flashing, _"My death shall be a honorable one, Thus do not cry."_

Behind her Lulu spoke breaking the tension and silence that hung around them like tendrils of smoke, "Let me have this one too."

Yuna nodded, she knew why. This Aeon represented all that had happened with her and Wakka. It was where this Aeon lay that had let her see how far Wakka had fallen. There was nothing Yuna could do, Lulu was sad. And angry, and wanted revenge against those that had destroyed her, "Go."

Lulu removed her hand from Yuna's shoulder and walked forward. Behind her Nooj seemed to move forward but Paine of all people held him back, "She needs to do this. Let her go."

Lulu raised her hand and fire crackled around her hand. Then burst after burst of fire surrounded the Aeon and he moaned in pain and yet would not die. Something in Lulu liked it that way. After fire came a sea of water, causing the Aeon to sink to his knees. And yet even as it started to fade her anger would not be held back and a flame of dark energy burst from the ground and slammed into him. Yuna expected her to finish but she would not, and it was only then that she acted, "Stop!"

Lulu turned to her; her face a mask of confusion and sorrow, "He killed him. He killed him. He killed all that I held dear. He killed my SISTER!"

And for a second time stopped again and Yuna looked up at Lulu, "Sister?"

And then she knew, the woman that they had fought. The Lady Ginnem had been her sister, "Lulu… why?"

"Only Wakka knew. I was too young."

Yuna holds Lulu's hand looks up into her eyes, "Rest Lulu. Rest, Paine and I will finish this."

Nooj comes up behind them and holds out his hand. Lulu takes it gladly. Too tried to do anything else. For now, until she must battle again, she will rest. It is after all what she had told Yuna she would do. And when it really comes down to it she will do what Yuna asks. It's not her fight, so there is no need. Paine takes Lulu's place. "You think you can do this Summoner?"

Yuna doesn't have time to think about why Paine is being so formal, "Yes."

Paine smiles, "Good."

And the fight continues, next flowers in bloom fall from the sky and land on the ground. Showering them in love and beauty and things she doesn't understand that much. This time she hears three voices, old, young, soft and small, _"Thank you lady!"_

"_I go in peace do not fear for us."_

"_You have given us the gift of freedom. There is nothing left."_

And the orb descended once again. Turn life into death and hope into ruin.

Paine steps forward her hair starts lengthening and eyes shimmering silver. Now it was her turn. Her sword remained the same however, as she knew it was not time yet. No the time would come when she would use it, the sword of the fayth. The thing they had named Belief. Instead she lets lose volleys of energy, falling from the sky and landing on the Aeons in front of her.

When she stepped back there is nothing left but pyreflies dancing around the battlefield showing no marks of her attack. Yuna is stunned, "Your power, I didn't know."

"I have hidden it, there was no need to show it."

Auron moves to say something but a glare from Yuna silences him, she knows what he thinks of the secretive girl. But now is not the time for arguments.

There's one more Aeon left and then they will fight Yu Yevon. On more and then they can finish this completely. She doesn't cry, doesn't think. She's like a machine now, too much death around her. Defeat them, and it will end. Defeat them, and it will end. Finish it, Finish it.

And then she summons darkness. She summons her guide. The black Aeon of death who has been like a mother to her. Anima's cry's sounds from the platform and resonates even into the abyss of the sky empty sky. Her voice is the strongest, and still even before death sounds like bells, _"You have listened, and you have learned. Thank you, thank you for everything. We are grateful."_

She knows that Aniaca wanted to say more but she was silenced as the orb took over the female Aeon. Truing it a darker shade of black than it already was. Contaminating her further.

Inside however Yuna was hunting: grateful the word made Yuna angry. She was just doing what they had told her to. Doing her duty as a summoner. But now was not the time, anger and feelings could come latter. Be like a machina, be alive yet dead. Latter she could feel. Yet the wood under her hands bit further into her skin. Yet the crease on her brow grew, she would end this!

She raised her staff to the heavens and called down the shinning orbs that would send Anima to sleep. They gathered around Aniaca and then returned to sky shooting at the Aeon causing her to moan in pain. Then she was gone, the last of them to disappear.

There was a lull in fighting as Yu Yevon started to prepare for its final attack. And that was when Paine turned around and dropped the bombshell, smiling she looked at them, "Everyone? This is the last time we fight together okay?"

Rikku looked at Paine the news hitting her harder than she thought it would. She had some how thought that Paine would be with them forever, "What?"

There was silence and then Paine spoke again, "I'm saying that it's my time. After we defeat Yu Yevon. Maybe while... I'll disappear."

Lulu looked at the girl perplexed. She had known that she would fade with Sin, but Sin was dead. And she was still here. Why was she still here? Around them the same thing was passing through everyone's minds, why was she still here? Why had this thought just occurred to them now? "What are you talking about?"

This time Paine looked at Lulu her smile still firmly in place, still looking for the world like a grinning fool. "I'm saying goodbye."

The situation of the time she was doing it perplexed Auron. She had kept so many secrets, had hid so much. So why now? There was no reason to say it now. Rikku beside him had the same ideas but she voiced it differently, "Not now!"

Paine turned to them smiling still, "Yes now. I know it sounds selfish but I have a story too. This one is mine."

Suddenly she felt a hand grip her arm and looked down into Yuna's soulful eyes, "Why? Sin is dead, you are alive. Why will you fade?"

Paine only took Yuna's hand off her arm, "Because, in the end, we all fade."

It was a typical Auron non answer coming from Paine's lips but Yuna knew that she had to accept it. And let go, "Then fade. That is your choice I suppose."

Paine ruffled Yuna's hair, "Not a choice. But let's go."

The orb behind them started to shake sending out waves of power around those staring at it. And Paine turned. When the ground cleared the orb was now a body, a body of tentacles and the symbol of the fayth on its chest. Marked by what it summoned and obsessed over. Paine turned, "Hello father."

The sound of wind filled the blank abyss and scattered as the body of Yu Yevon morphed even further surprising both Yuna and those around them. The body shimmered and then a man appeared in front of them its voice was smooth and silky, _"Hello my children. You made it, I was worried my pets would stop you."_

"They were not a distraction. This is my mission, defeat you."

Yuna's voice rang out clearly through the darkness, _"Yes, they were quite sad. One wished for death…"_

_Seymour_

_"One was too stuck in the past…"_

_Wakka_

_"And one loved too much…"_

_Tidus_

_"Yet they were what Spira is. They embodied what the people on this earth dreamed of."_

"No. The people here dream of freedom. Of a better life, and you are the poison that ruined them."

The ethereal figure smirked, _"Yes I did didn't I? Quite the motley bunch they were. And I loved them as if they were my own."_

It was Auron who first saw the change come over Yuna who first saw what was happening as she listened to his voice, "Yuna! Don't pay attention to him!"

Yuna turned towards Auron's face confused, "What do you mean?"

And that was all that it took, Yu Yevon smirked and his body started to move. Right towards Yuna, and as she turned words seemed to float around in her head. Memories.

_Tidus_

_Lulu_

_Wakka_

_Auron_

_Rikku_

_Kimahri_

_Paine_

_Nooj_

_Baralai_

_Father_

And her world exploded in color. She had known them once. Now they were nothing. She was nothing. Yuna didn't exist. Yuna was a figment of the imagination of those around her. Yuna… who was Yuna? Yuna was dead, a shell.

_Yu Yevo_n

Yuna's head moved side to side and her fingers flexed in and out. And her eyes opened. Both sliver. Her shoulders twitched and a smirk graced her face. She took two steps, and then two more. Every one around her was rooted in place and then she looked at Paine, "Well, this is interesting isn't it?"

Rikku looked at Paine, "What's going on?"

But Paine was not paying any attention, "Yes, yes it is."

Now Rikku's eyelids were wide, her eyes looking at Paine and then at Yunie, then back to Paine. Her bow was pushed up and yet no wrinkles were reveled, her eyebrows high, mouth trembling, "What's going on?" She struggled to get the words out.

Yuna paid her no mind, "It's been forever since I've had a body. The little girl hardly put up a fight as I ripped her mind to shreds."

And then Rikku understood, and gripped Auron, "Yunie?"

The creature who was once Yuna looked at Rikku, "Yuna is dead. I am Yu Yevon. And I am going to end this world."

Behind him Yu Yevon heard a gun cock at his head and he turned to look at Nooj, "Not if we stop you."

Yu Yevon licked his lips, "And kill her too?"

For a second Nooj faltered, and that was all that Yevon needed. He swept his legs under Nooj's body and the man fell to the ground gun scattering from his hands. Yevon stepped over Nooj's downed body and picked up the gun tucking into the tunic that Yuna wore, "Thank you. Poor man, a deathseaker who cannot die."

There was the sound of feet as Lulu's moggle started at him. Yevon looked down and put out his hand. The creature stopped and there was a horrible ripping sound as the moggle burst into pieces, Lulu moved to raise her hand to send blots of magic down upon Yevon but Rikku grabbed her hand, "No! Didn't you hear him? Yuna's in there somewhere!"

Yevon slowly raised his head, "Do you want to see her?"

"No."

It was Auron who had spoken, "Ah and then the dead man caught in the world of the living." Yevon's words were cutting and harsh, just as he had intended them to be.

"Don't care. Yuna was a kind girl, you are not Yuna. Thus you must die."

Rikku once again shook her head, "You can't. Please, she has to be there!"

He too stopped and looked at Rikku who looked at him with pleading eyes, "Okay. But just for you."

A grin wider than his face spread across Yu Yevon's features, "You're doing my job for me. You are too kind child."

And he moved towards Rikku. However a bright light came between him and the shaking girl. And he stopped, Paine stood there Belief in her hands, "Don't touch her."

Malice and joy spread over Yevon's features, "Daughter."

Paine looked at him sliver against sliver, "Yes. Now fight me."

Yevon stood back. There was a burst of light and then he too held a sword, "Finally. I have waited to fight the traitor."

"Yes. I bet you have."

And they were off. Paine's sword clashed against Yevon's bursts of sliver flying off the blade of her sword and flying off his. She made to sweep at Yevon but the man dodged out her way. In the body that he had he was much faster than he should have been. His new body was agile and as such Paine's sword missed.

He backed up and slashed a Paine, his attack unlike hers hit. Paine backed up and watched as the wound healed. Auron could only gape silently in shock. Behind him every one else was the same way. Lulu looked at him, "Is this what Tuturians were like?"

Baralai nodded, "Yes. I'd seen spheres of them as child, but I never though that… this is fantastic."

Paine flipped behind Yevon and for a second Belief disappeared. Using this she swept her feet under Yevon and he fell to the ground. She stood above him and began to talk, "Yuna I know you are in there. Listen to my voice okay? And trust me."

Yevon looked at her angrily, "I thought I told you. Yuna is dead. This body is mine."

Paine smirked her smile matching those of the some of the worst men that they had ever fought, "You forget one thing father. I am made from you, thus I know what you feel. That body is not just yours. It is mine too, and I know, I can feel that Yuna is alive."

Yevon stood up again, "She is dead!"

But Paine wasn't paying attention, "You got that Yuna? Listen to my voice, and feel. Trust me!"

There was no change in who was in control but Paine felt Yuna's conscious flare into life in her mind, _"I hear you."_

"You want to live. That's all you have to want."

There was slight hesitation but finally Yuna spoke, her voice strong in Paine's mind, _"I want to live! I want to live!"_

Paine dodged an attack directed at her from Yevon without even thinking. Blocking quickly, "What else do you want?"

_"I want to see Rikku and Auron, and know that they are happy."_

A cut across her cheek. She doesn't think about it. Just lets it heal. Behind her the others watch, waiting, not knowing what's going on. Paine nods, "That's it, tell me more!"

_"I want Lulu to be happy. I want her to know that we are there for her. God I want everything, I want Nooj to live, I want Baralai to spread the news of what we are doing here."_

Paine is yelling now, "Is that all you want?"

And somewhere inside Yevon Yuna understand and it all comes spilling out unto Paine's mind. And she let's her let it out, Yuna needs this, _"I want to see Tidus. I want him to live!"_

And it's what Paine has wanted to hear, to make sure Yuna knew what she really wants and then she moves, "Good."

There's a searing pain as she stabs Belief into Yevon's stomach. Just low enough and shallow enough that it misses the heart. So that Yuna will live. Rikku moves to stop her but is held back by Auron. Lulu watches in shocked sadness, first Wakka, then Yuna. What will it take she wonders, until all the death and destructions is gone? And then Paine is laughing, and she's angry, "Why are you laughing, stop it!"

The sword in Paine's hand is glowing now, and it is then that she understands. Yevon is her father, she will kill her father. She feels his energy leaving Yuna's body and flow into the sword, "Now do you understand father? Your body is my body. Your life is my life."

And she can't stop laughing, even as she knows what happening. The flame on the sword surrounds her and she forced to pull it from Yuna. But the deed is done, Yevon is in her mind.

_Summon them!_

_Summon them!_

_Summon them!_

She speaks so that every one can hear her, "No. I'm taking you with me."

Yuna slumps to the ground and Rikku rushes to her and feels her heartbeat, "She's alive!"

There's no time for celebrating and Rikku quickly cures Yuna. When she opens her eyes she's more amazed and fascinated by what she sees than saddened. Paine's body is on fire. Burning away slowly, Paine looks at Yuna still laughing, still smiling her eyes burning silver, "He's in me. I'm killing him. I'm dying. I can fell it, it's fantastic. I'm whole Yuna. I'm whole."

"Goodbye Paine."

Belief bursts and Paine smiles, "Believe Yuna. Feel Yuna."

And then she's fading, still laughing.

The battlefield seems to fade away and Yuna's in Zanarakand again surrounded by the ghost of the dead. And Tidus is on the ground where she left him. She runs to him. "Don't be dead. Don't be dead…"

When he raises his eyes she feels her breath catch, "Yuna?"

"Tidus?"

He stares at her eyes still closing still facing death, "Hey."

She grips her staff, "I have to dance."

"I know."

She makes to rise and as she does something happens. A shape starts to shimmer in front of them and for a second she doesn't know who it is and then it becomes more apparent than it should be. In front of them Paine's form stands surrounded by pyreflies and she kneels next to both Yuna and Tidus. She places her hand on Tidus and a flash of energy is transferred from her hand to his body, "A gift from the fayth. From me, don't waste it."

Tidus seems to glow and rise slightly as if taking in a giant lungful of air and then settles in Yuna's arms, "Do you think that this is real?"

It's only now that she lets herself cry. And grips unto Tidus harder than she should, her tears soaking his outfit, "Doesn't matter. You're alive. And your mine, I love you. I love you so much."

Tidus looks down at her and stands up on shaky legs, He puts his hand down and Yuna takes it gladly, "Let's go home."

Nodding Yuna stands and then turns to look at all of those who had been with her on her journey, "Yeah. Let's go home."

**A/N: Oh my god. Well um… not much to say here. Now only the epilogue remains. Review…**


	17. Epilogue: Of Story's End

**Disclaimer:** Well it's not mine that's for sure.

**Last time for the last time: **Yuna killed a bunch of Aeon's… but that's not important, what is important is that Yu Yevon took over Yuna using the connection and became human (?) again. So Paine using her sword of magic took Yevon into herself and killed him. Oh and Tidus is alive again.

**A/N: **This is it folks, the final chapter. The end. I would like to take time to thank all of you as I complete my first chapter story on this site. It has been a fantasic learning experience (as my earlier chapters show) and to have your support means everything.

**Epilogue**

It was over, Yuna realized as she stood on top of the ship her staff flying around her head, finally sending the Aeon's and dreams away to rest. It seemed almost magical to her. Almost, if the thoughts of what had just occurred didn't plague her mind. Behind her Tidus stood looking around almost as if a baby. It had been so long since the he had looked out on this world with nothing but a desire to live and to care for the things in it. For so long his life had been driven by the thoughts of death and chaos. But now he was just Tidus a boy from Zanarkand who had come here to end the sins of his father, but who, had found a meaning far deeper than any could know. He didn't think that Yuna, who had gone through something so similar yet so different could understand it. Inside of him there were so many emotions, so many thoughts. Things that he had learned while inside Sin.

Behind him all the Aeon's burst into colors, clouding his mind and thoughts. It wasn't often that you saw a show like this. Or anything like this for that matter. Yuna turned to look at him, and for the first time in ages, despite Wakka's death and Paine's choice smiled, a genuine smile. It made him smile in return. But he still knew, Yuna was different. She had not come out of this unchanged, speaking of things that had changed, he turned and looked at Auron who was looking down at the small Al Bhed girl that looked for all purposes smothered by his giant cloak, however she seemed to find comfort in it. Like it was a shield or protective barrier to keep the bad things out, what surprised him most was the way that her eyes glinted, showing that while Auron looked like the dangerous one, that she too would and could spring to protect him.

And then there was Lulu who stood next to a man he had never met in his life. But something about the language in her posture told him that Lulu and this man understood each other beyond what lay there between them. And the way that he looked at her and the way his eyes shone spoke only of love. An odd love but a love none the less, and he could tell that she had come to depend on him too. And even love.

Finally there was the man with the silver hair, who he didn't not know nor understand. Who Yuna had insisted they bring onto the ship. It was an odd world they lived in where the dead loved the living and those who wanted nothing but death could find life in arms of some one so similar that they could save each other. Yuna finished her final twirl and the colors faded. And finally she faced him, "I knew I would save you."

He laughed at that, a happy laugh one that she hadn't heard in some time and had her wanting to laugh with him, "You did, didn't you."

Behind them Rikku broke free from Auron and twirled around Tidus, "Well she didn't really know, no one really knew. But we believed, and then you were here."

Yuna watched in astonishment as Rikku put one foot out and bounced into the air right in front of Tidus, "I like that, I haven't seen you bounce or bound in so long."

Rikku turned to her cousin all wide eyed and undone, looking at the sun that had appeared on Yuna's face, "Well you haven't smiled in ages. I'm not the only victim!"

Lulu pushed off of the ships hull of which she had been leaning and spoke, "We were all victims, but it's over now. We must move on."

At this Tidus had to feel guilty, Wakka was dead because of him. Paine was gone because of him, Yuna was changed because of him. He had done too much damage, "Guys, look I'm -"

Auron was the one who stopped him, "If that's an apology about to come out of your mouth save it. Yeah, you screwed up. But we didn't stop you, I didn't stop you. That's all there is too it, we grow up, we move on. End of story."

He wanted to protest but a look from Yuna shut him up, there really wasn't anything to say. His story had ended ages ago, this was no longer his. It was theirs, and it really was the end of the story. He linked arms with Yuna and together the two of them headed back into the airship.

**TWO WEEKS LATTER**

Yuna stood in the great Bellevian hall and gazed around her. She had felt that she had to do this herself, even Tidus, who had just come back she had told to stay away. It felt like one of those alone things. And she needed it too, after Wakka's funeral, and everything that happened, she needed to do this alone.

The door in front of her opened and Baralai stepped into the room and smiled at her, "Please sit, I'd hate to be the man who was rude to his guests."

Yuna bowed and then sat down at the chair next to the large oak table in the middle of the room. Baralai pulled out a chair and sat next to her and pulled out a few papers, and placed them on the table, "How have you been?"

Baralai looked at Yuna a little confused but otherwise in good spirits, "Fine, why do you ask?"

"We never had a chance to talk after defeating Sin, after Paine…" she didn't want to say died, Paine was gone the moment Yu Yevon was, no Paine hadn't died, "after Paine chose to do what she did. I just wanted to know."

His lips became a grim line after hearing Paine's name, he didn't hate her. Not any more, in fact he wished he could see her again, just to apologize for what he did. However he didn't think that Paine would accept his apology she would just know that he was sorry and accept that, "I've been better. There's so many things to make up for, so many things that I'm still working on changing her in government. But in the end, I'm good. You?"

There were so many answers to that question, had she cried at Wakka's funeral? Yes, she wasn't heartless. Had she been rejoicing now that Tidus was back? Also a yes, right now she felt so many emotions she didn't really know what to feel. All she knew was that it was over, and that Spira would never have to go through this ever again. And nor would she, "I'm fine I guess. Sometimes I find myself missing that wholeness that came when I had the Aeon's. But then I remember why they're gone and find myself angry for even wanting them back."

"Watch yourself. That feeling of wanting to summon, needing to summon is what got us here."

Yuna smiled, she knew that. He didn't have to tell her that, but she wasn't Yu Yevon, not any more. When she had been him, she knew she had been him, all she had wanted to do was summon, which made her want to destroy. She wasn't like him, and she knew it, "I know. Shall we get to business?"

"Yes I dare say we should."

Papers were opened and Yuna looked down at what would become her friends freedom. On them were in deep description what she and her friends had done to stop Sin (omitting the parts where she broke the law she realized), and how because of this how they would be let off. However on the bottom there was something written next to her name, three words, High Master Summoner. She looked up, "I don't want that title."

He looked down at it and sighed, "I know, but with Sin gone and the government just starting to rebuild, the people need some one they can look up to. I saw how you lead your friends. Right now although this isn't something you want, it's something that Spira needs that only you can provide. You will be announced as such at the ceremony in a week."

The paper laid before and her she looked up at Baralai and then back down, "Okay."

And she took the feather pen that Baralai offered her and signed her name down on the bottom of the paper, Baralai looked up at her, "You are now a free woman, go converse with the masses."

Yuna stood up and walked down the hall and out of the doors to the city of Bevelle and looked around at the people. There was still one more place to visit. On her way there she purchased a bouquet of Besaid Lilly's after all they had been her father's favorite flower.

**ANOTHER WEEK GONE**

Yuna stood outside the stadium of Luca. Tidus beside her, "This is the city where you became my guardian."

"I remember."

She turned towards him, "Look, I'm even better than last time!"

She turned towards the sea and placed her fingers to her lips and blew, a purer note was never heard and Tidus nodded, "Soon you'll be better than me."

"I already am better than you."

He laughed and was about to take up on that theory when the sound of shifting fabric and metal was heard behind them. The pair turned to find Lulu standing there, "It's time."

Yuna turned and they followed Lulu into the stadium and up the steps where Baralai and the rest of her friends were waiting. He escorted her up to the booth and she sat down in the chair that he had provided and Baralai stepped up to the microphone. As he did, the crowd which had been talking quieted down, and he begun to speak, "People of Spira, a thousand years ago, a great monstrosity called Sin, was born from our hatred. Three weeks ago, that threat was finally put to an end. Today I would like to introduce you, to the woman who ended that looming fear." It was at this time that Yuna stood up and joined him at the podium, "Yesterday she was Lady Yuna, traitor to all. However she loved Spira enough to go after Sin even under great odds and she defeated it."

At this the crowd went nuts cheering and hollering and Baralai had to silence them, "Today Lady Yuna becomes the first and last High Master Summoner of Spira."

At this all those behind her looked shocked, Yuna wasn't some one who would take a title like this. Nor allow it to be used. For one split second they wondered why, but when the crowd went crazier than it had when they learned that Sin was gone they knew why. Yuna would always continue to do things for others, even if it went against the very person she was. Baralai then turned to Yuna and bowed, "Lady, if you may?"

And Yuna stepped up to the podium, and looked over the thousands of people who she had helped save and knew that they were not even the half of it. Finally she spoke, "Everyone.. everyone has lost something precious, everyone here has lost hopes, lovers, and friends."

As the crowd went nuts Yuna too remembered her journey, meeting Tidus for the first time, her first summon, then the loss of Tidus, the kisses that they shared, meting Nooj, and Baralai, all that she had been through, all the death, the pain, and even the small amount of laughter Tidus gave her before he knew about what would happen when the reached Zanarkand, before she had turned him into Sin. She turned those who had stood by her during her journey and smiled and then looked back at the crowd. "Everybody, now Sin is finally dead." More cheer's from the crowd, "Now Spira is ours again. Working together we can make new homes for ourselves, and new lives. Although I know the journey will be hard we have all the time in the world. Together we will rebuild Spira. Resurrect it from the ashes. The road is a head of us, so let's start out today."

For a second she paused causing those in the crowd to think she was done. However she wasn't and continued, "Just one more thing… The people and friends that we have lost… or those who have faded…"

And Paine's burning body jarred her memory for a second and she remembered the very clear, straight foreword message she had given her…

"Live for them."

**End**

**A/N: And there it was folks. Love you all. And just to spam you one last time… Review.**


End file.
